


Letters from a Lost Love

by secretballetdancingmermaid



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian Mafia, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretballetdancingmermaid/pseuds/secretballetdancingmermaid
Summary: Michael Corleone and Ariella McGyver have been best friends since childhood. Ariella has been harboring secrets since she was ten, secrets that have kept her from finding the one thing she longs for: a chance at true love. Michael has lost everything: his family, the love of his life, his humanity. Can Ariella's business proposition help them both find happiness?





	1. The Things They Couldn't Say

_New York City, 1961_

Ariella McGyver walked up the path of Michael Corleone’s home, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. The plan was simple, really: convince Michael that marrying her would be in his best interests. It wasn’t about love, though she did love him. It was about providing him with options, namely, a second son to carry on the family business. It was about giving her peace of mind, peace she hadn’t had since she was ten years old. For nearly three decades, Ariella had completely shut herself off from the rest of the world. Not physically, but emotionally. She had tried to live a normal life, tried to live by society’s standards, but she couldn’t. Not after everything she had gone through. She wasn’t meant for white picket fences and immaculate yards.

Her sister, Anastasia Bianchi, had never fully understood that, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. Ariella hadn’t completely confided in her sister about what had been done to her. She had lost her innocence at a time when it was most precious, had been used and abused at her mother’s behest. All because she looked like her father. All because her mother had cared more for power than her own daughter.  


Anastasia had been the golden child, the one who could do no wrong in their mother’s eyes. It was Ana who had inherited her mother’s fine Sicilian features, while Ariella was the spitting image of her father: fiery red hair, green eyes like a cat’s, fair skin. They were both extremely beautiful girls, but their mother, Camilla, had favored Anastasia more. Camilla had done her best to try to stamp out her daughters’ Irish heritage, but Ariella had clung to it with a fervor that made her mother violently ill, resulting in her death a year after Ariella’s return from Ireland. Both daughters were raised strictly Italian: forced to learn the culture with no room for error. It had certainly helped Camilla’s case that they lived close to the Corleone family, a family mixed up in nefarious business, a family Camilla was forced to be a part of after she murdered her husband. She had subsequently gone to Don Vito Corleone and confessed to him. He offered her a way out: that her name would be kept out of the papers so long as she worked as his secretary. She had agreed, and had been faithful to him for many years. At least, that’s what she made him think.

Ariella and Anastasia had grown up with the Corleone family, visiting them every night for dinner. As an adult, Ariella now understood the real reason: Vito Corleone had never fully trusted Camilla Bianchi, and so he watched her every move like a hawk. It was good to be cautious. Ariella had loved all the Corleone children: Santino, Fredo, Michael, and Constanza (Connie for short), but she had been especially close to Michael. They were the same age, after all. Michael saw her the same way he saw Connie, as someone to love and protect, but the same could not be said of Ariella. She was positively in love with him, and had been since she was thirteen years old. Not that she ever told him, or told anyone. From the time she was ten, she’d learned to be invisible, to not feel anything for anyone. Feelings only got you hurt. And Ariella was tired of being hurt.

That’s why she was going to see Michael. This was a business proposition, not a love fest. She just hoped he would agree.

The door opened almost instantly at her knock. It was Al Neri, Michael’s personal bodyguard. He gave her a restrained smile.

“Are you here to see Michael?”

Ariella rolled her eyes. “No, I’m here to sell you a bridge, but that would work too.”

Neri’s eyes widened slightly. He knew Ariella well enough to know if she was making jokes, something serious was afoot.

“I’ll let him know you’re here,” Neri replied, letting Ariella in.

A few minutes later, the door to Michael’s study opened, and Tom Hagan (the Corleone consigliere) stepped out. He nodded to Ariella, then left.

Ariella walked confidently into Michael’s study, determined to do this right. 

Michael gave her a small smile.

“Ariella, what can I do for you?”

Ariella had to remind herself to keep breathing. Seeing Michael smile so genuinely was a rare feat. Having that smile directed at her, well, it was a wonder she didn’t faint on the spot. But Ariella wasn’t one for fainting like some giddy girl.

She was here on a mission.

**Focus.**

********

Keeping her tone and expression as neutral as possible, she began, “I’m here to make you a business proposition.”

********

********

Instantly, she could see the change in his demeanor: the tightening around his eyes, the way he shifted in his seat, the calculating stare. Traits she knew extremely well.

********

********

********

“I’m listening.”

********

********

********

“I’m proposing a match between the two of us. A marriage of convenience, if you will.”

********

********

********

“And how does this benefit me?”

********

********

********

“If you agree, you will have the chance to hopefully cement your standing with another son.”

********

********

********

“Is that all?”

********

********

********

“You will also have the unwavering support and loyalty of someone who you can not only trust, but who also knows and understands the customs of the Family.” 

********

********

********

Michael nodded intently, his eyes never leaving Ariella’s.

********

********

********

“I see. What about you?”

********

********

********

“I didn’t come here to discuss me.”

********

********

********

“Surely you get something out of this deal.”

********

********

********

“When you figure it out, you can let me know.”

********

********

********

Michael’s eyes narrowed.

********

********

********

Ariella didn’t flinch. She’d dealt with harsher people than Michael Corleone. Her mother, for instance. 

********

********

********

Not that she wasn’t afraid of him. Anyone who met this man and wasn’t afraid of him was an utter fool. But Ariella had a healthy fear and respect for him. Which is why she could say things that would have gotten someone else killed on the spot. She knew he held her in high regard, especially since she had saved his life a few years ago. 

********

********

********

That didn’t mean she had to be rude, however.

********

********

********

She waited expectantly. Would he throw her out?

********

********

********

He crooked his finger at her.

********

********

********

“Come here.”

********

********

********

She obeyed, coming to kneel before him.

********

********

********

He lifted her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

********

********

********

“If you can tell me this is just a business proposition, I’ll consider your offer.”

********

********

********

Ariella laughed.

********

********

********

“Oh, I’m not falling for your trap.”

********

********

********

“What trap?”

********

********

********

“’Speak to me only with thine eyes’. Yeah, try again.”

********

********

********

Michael was silent for a few minutes as he studied her.

********

********

********

“What do you want?” he asked finally.

********

********

********

“Why do you assume I want something? I came to help you.”

********

********

********

“Is that so?”

********

********

********

“This is business, Michael. Not personal. I thought you of all people would understand that.”

********

********

********

Their gazes locked, and Michael nodded as if he’d finally figured her out.

********

********

********

Without warning, he pulled her up on his lap.

********

********

********

“What are you doing?” she protested.

********

********

********

He didn’t answer, just stared at her with an inscrutable expression.

********

********

********

Then he held her chin firmly as he kissed her.

********

********

********

Ariella knew better than to pull away. No one ever refused the don, not even close friends and family.

********

********

********

When he let her go, he gave her a cold smile.

********

********

********

“Can you still tell me this is just business?”

********

********

********

Ariella responded in kind. She hated to admit it, but her mother had trained her well.

********

********

********

“Yes.”

********

********

********

“So you felt nothing.”

********

********

********

“A feeling with which I know you’re well acquainted.”

********

********

********

Michael stared at her impassively.

********

********

********

She gave him an insolent smirk.

********

********

********

“Feelings are so…useless, aren’t they? I mean, people hurt you and you still try to care for them. Like Fredo. And Kay. I don’t blame you for killing your brother. Frankly, I would have done the same. Kay, well, she was just hateful. I would never have treated you with such disrespect.”

********

********

********

Then Ariella turned and walked back to her chair.

********

********

********

Once she was seated, Michael said, “So you truly believe you’re the right choice for me.”

********

********

********

“Yes.”

********

********

********

“I beg to differ.”

********

********

********

“Well, you’re entitled to your opinion.”

********

********

********

Michael shook his head. He knew Ariella was feisty, but he hadn’t expected such blatant disregard. 

********

********

********

To be completely honest, she frightened him a little. 

********

********

********

She was far too unpredictable. He needed someone a little more stable to be his life partner, someone he could completely control.

********

********

********

But Ariella was still his friend, still his assistant. And no matter how unpredictable she was, she had still proven herself time and time again.

********

********

********

Besides, regardless of what she said to the contrary, when he’d looked into her eyes, looked past the façade, he’d seen a hint of the person she used to be. He could almost swear she…loved him.

********

********

********

But that was impossible. He was incapable of love or of being loved. And Ariella herself had admitted to him that she couldn’t love anyone. She had tried in the past, but it had never worked out in her favor.

********

********

********

But it made him wonder…was the real reason she had rejected those other men because she loved him? And if so, how long had she had those feelings?

********

********

********

They had known each other all their lives. He had trusted her with things he had never told anyone else, because he knew it would be safe with her. 

********

********

********

She knew nearly everything about him, but he regretted that he knew nearly next to nothing about her. He remembered that around age ten, she had begun to shut down emotionally. If anyone had asked him why, he wouldn’t have been able to tell them. She hadn’t smiled in nearly thirty years. It broke his heart, made him vow to find whoever had hurt her and destroy them. He suspected her mother had had something to do with it, but he had had no concrete proof. As he moved up in the family business and began guarding his emotions fiercely (out of necessity, mind you), he realized what an asset Ariella would be to him. Which is why he had made the decision to recruit her to the business, something that had been unheard of in the old days. Women weren’t meant for positions of power. But Michael Corleone knew what he was doing.

********

********

********

He needed Ariella to persuade men to agree to his demands. Yes, he could threaten to hurt them or kill them, but sometimes that wasn’t always the right choice. And Ariella was intelligent enough to get men to do what she wanted. It wasn’t always about physical attraction, though that didn’t hurt. It was about exploiting their weaknesses, which many times had nothing to do with sex. Besides, men always liked a pretty face.

********

********

********

Michael had spent most of his life constructing walls around his heart. But he wasn’t an expert like Ariella. Michael knew most people regarded him as cold, callous, and devoid of humanity, but they had never met Ariella. Ariella McGyver was terrifying. Sometimes he wondered what she would have done if he’d never asked her to join him in the business. Would she have been a serial killer?

********

********

********

Michael killed people who posed a threat to him. Ariella looked like she would have killed people just for looking at her the wrong way.

********

********

********

He knew it was horrible to think of his best friend in such gruesome terms, but he couldn’t help it. What had happened to her to make her almost…sociopathic?

********

********

********

He was afraid to ask, knowing he would hate the answer.

********

********

********

Ariella was staring at him coldly, sending shivers down his spine.

********

********

********

He needed to be back in control.

********

********

********

“I’ve decided to consider your proposal. That being said, I would like to have dinner at your house tonight at 7. Would that be acceptable?”

********

********

********

“Yes. There’s just one thing.”

********

********

********

“What is it?”

********

********

********

“No business at the table.”

********

********

********

Michael smirked. He had trained her well.

********

********

********

“Thank you for this opportunity to speak with you. I’ll see you at 7.”

********

********

********

Michael inclined his head, and Ariella smiled.

********

********

********

Then she got up and left the room, Michael staring pensively after her.

********

********

********

If he was going to do this, he might as well get to know her better.

********

********

********

After all, this was to be a marriage of convenience.

********

********

********

But for the first time in his life, Michael Corleone couldn’t say whether that was a good thing or not.

********

********

********


	2. Resetting the Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ariella have dinner, and secrets come to light.

_The McGyver house_  
_7:30 P.M._

If an outsider had walked into the McGyver house at 7:30 pm that night, they might not have noticed anything off about two adults having dinner. However, if a close friend had walked in, someone who knew both Michael Corleone and Ariella McGyver well, they might have noticed something different.

They might have noticed the way both adults were sitting, like they were preparing for war. Trading witty banter back and forth like this was a chess game. Which, in truth, it was.

Ariella knew she had to keep the upper hand here. She couldn’t show any weakness in front of Michael. And her feelings for him were a definite weakness.

By contrast, Michael was completely composed, as if there was nothing going on at all. At least he _appeared_ that way. Inwardly was a different story.

He watched Ariella intently, noting the way she moved, like a coiled cobra ready to spring at the slightest provocation. Her hair flowed over her like a fiery waterfall, her eyes sparking with passion. Michael couldn’t help but be in awe of her beauty, so unlike Kay’s. Kay was plain as paper compared to Ariella. Ariella reminded him at times of Apollonia, the only woman he had ever truly loved. After he’d lost her…but he wasn’t going there tonight. Tonight was about Ariella and this proposition she’d made.

She might not be completely traditionally Italian, but she understood what it meant to be loyal and trustworthy. Two things Kay had never understood. While his marriage to Kay had been quite similar to what Ariella was proposing, there were a vast number of differences. He could trust Ariella with his life, with his _heart_. Something he’d forgotten how to do with the people he cared for.  
After dinner, he helped her clear the table and wash and dry the dishes. 

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” she commented once they were finished.

“I wanted to,” he replied simply.

Their eyes met, and she smiled.

“Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do. That dinner was exquisite.”

Ariella flushed lightly.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he asked, placing his hand over hers.

“What?” she asked, clearly caught off guard.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“No trick,” Michael answered, leading her to the living room and turning on the stereo.

The opening notes of ‘It’s Now or Never’ by Elvis Presley began to play, and Ariella slowly relaxed as Michael guided her around the room.

“You’re an amazing dancer,” she said softly.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Ariella confessed, looking away.

Michael turned her to face him.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true. I never danced with Charles or Benjamin. You’re the first person…” she trailed off, a resigned look in her eyes.

“The first person to what?”

“Never mind. It’s not important.”

“Tell me.”

He needed her to open up to him. It was the only way his plan was going to work.

And so far, things were falling into place. If only she would _talk_ to him.

“Can we just…be here for a minute? Just dance? Please,” she asked, almost pleading.

He nodded. If that’s what it took, he was willing to wait a little longer.

“I’m sorry to pry.”

Ariella nodded absently.

He decided to try a different tactic. 

Holding her gently, he whispered the lyrics in Italian, pleased when he felt her shiver against him.

He caressed her cheek, his eyes taking in every inch of her face.

For a minute, time itself seemed to stop as he gazed at her.

What was happening to him? 

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and focus on what he needed to do.

_Don’t get distracted._

Michael knew he should feel guilty for manipulating Ariella like this, but he couldn’t help it. When he’d decided to take on the mantle as Don, he knew that the days of completely trusting people were over. Ariella was an exception, but he knew he couldn’t put all his faith in her. She was still a person, after all. And after what Fredo and Kay had done to him, he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes again. 

“I’m right here,” he crooned, his eyes probing into hers, drawing her in, he hoped. “I’m not going anywhere. Just…tell me what you want.”

Ariella was silent for a minute, her mind working quickly to try and decipher what was going on. She knew him well enough to know this wasn’t just a simple dance. But of course she couldn’t tell him that she was on to him.

“I’m just…I’m so _tired,_ ” she improvised, emphasizing the last word. “I’m tired of being alone. I lost the only man I ever loved, and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without someone.” A partial lie, but a lie nonetheless. She had tried to love Benjamin, she really had. He had been the kindest, sweetest, most amazing man she had ever met. Ariella thought he was the answer to all her problems. But she knew better. No man would want someone as damaged as her. Her mother had abused her, had let men rape and use her for their own sick entertainment (and also so they could have an insurance policy on Vito Corleone’s promises, not that he had ever found out about what Camilla had done), Charles, her first real boyfriend, had tried to kill Michael (and Ariella had risked her life to save him), and Benjamin, her second and last boyfriend, had died of cancer the year after she’d met him.

Maybe she just wasn’t meant for love.

But whenever she looked into Michael Corleone’s eyes, all that despair just went away.

He was a ruthless, cold-blooded killer, that was true. But he wasn’t evil. He had his reasons for doing things. He’d had to kill Fredo, it was just an act of self-preservation. He’d had to take out the heads of the other families, they were all planning on killing him. Nothing he did was by accident. It was all just a matter of survival. And no one understood that better than Ariella. 

People might criticize him for having trust issues, but Ariella knew after years of working at his side that trusting the wrong people could get you killed. And she wasn’t going to let that happen. Michael Corleone had been the only person apart from her sister that had shown her any form of true affection. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for him. She was as loyal as Neri. 

“Is that why you proposed this match? So you wouldn’t be alone?” Michael inquired, his brows furrowing.

“Yes. I’m sorry for the deception.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Ariella. None at all.”

“So what happens now?”

“Now…” he replied, hiding a smirk, “now we talk.”

He watched the mask slide back up.

_Oh, you can’t fool me. I’ve got you exactly where I want you._

Ariella went to sit on the couch, her hands clenching slightly.

_This is going to be interesting._

He chose the chair directly across from her, wanting to be able to read her better.

He sensed that she liked being in control, but not for any reasons of vanity or arrogance. His shrewd mind told him that something terrible had happened to her, moments in which she had had no control over the situation, and her almost desperate need for power stemmed from that.

It wasn’t going to work tonight, however. Tonight, he was in charge, and he would make sure she knew it.

“Earlier you started to say I was the first person to do something. Finish your thought.”

Ariella crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Usually, he would respect her wishes, but this was different.

“Look, if we’re going to be married, we’ll have to trust each other. From now on, there are no secrets between us.”

“Does that mean…”

“I didn’t say I accept. I said there are no longer to be any secrets between us.”

“That goes both ways. I know you too well,” Ariella retorted.

_You think you do._

He gave her a cold stare.

“That’s not going to work on me.”

In a low voice, he said, “Tell me what you meant.”

“No.”

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“It’s a free country.”

“Damn it, woman! What is it going to take to get you to talk?”

Ariella laughed. “I knew I could break you.”

Michael sighed. He couldn’t afford to lose. Not now. 

Not when he was so _close._

“Fine, I’ll take pity on you just this once. What do you want to know?”

“What you meant by your comment. What was I the first person to do?”

“You were the first person I danced with,” she replied, rather quickly.

“That’s not it.”

He searched her face, trying to find the answer.

“Was I the first person to make you feel something?”

Ariella didn’t reply, and he knew he’d hit on it.

“Why can’t you let me in?”

“Why can’t you? Everybody who knows you, who cares about you, you push them away. I know it’s because you need to protect yourself, but don’t protect yourself so much you end up in a cocoon.”

“I could say the same for you.”

Ariella’s eyes flashed.

“You know _nothing_ about me. You don’t know what I’ve been through, so you _don’t_ get to pass judgement on my choices.”

Michael leaned back in the chair, trying to read between the lines of what Ariella was telling him.

“Someone hurt you. Tell me about it.”

“Not tonight.”

“Yes, tonight. Tell me. As a friend.”

Ariella sighed.

“It was a long time ago.”

“Was it your mother?”

“Yes, mostly. The things she did to me…I’m still suffering.”

“What happened?” Michael asked, leaning forward.

“She abused me every chance she got. There was this room in the basement…she called it a ‘punishing room’. She left me locked in a cage for hours, sometimes even days. It was like something out of a horror movie, or a BDSM-type situation.”

Michael was horrified. “Did she…”

“No, but she allowed men to do whatever they wanted with me. It started when I was ten.”

“Do you know who the men were?”

“Some of them were your father’s clients. It was an insurance policy my mother had schemed up, to make sure your father kept his end of the bargain. Others were men she knew from God knows where.”

“She allowed you to be _raped_ so she could keep tabs on my father?! What kind of sick person does that?” Michael asked, barely concealing his rage.

“Someone who doesn’t care about the repercussions of her actions.”

“How long did this go on?”

“Three years. Then she set her sights on another goal.”

“Which was?”

“Getting me completely into your family. She wanted me to marry you. It was just pure chance that I started to develop feelings for you.”

“Of course it was.”

“I’m not lying, I swear.”

“Prove it.”

“How am I supposed to…”

“Prove it,” Michael repeated, his eyes hard as stone.

Without another word, Ariella got up and walked away.

She returned a few minutes later with a bundle in her hands, dropping it into his lap.

He opened it quickly, letters spilling out.

Ariella watched him intently as he read the letters to himself.

When he was finished, he looked at her.

“When did you write these?”

“When I was in college. I was maybe nineteen or twenty. I never sent them to you because it was never the right time.”

“I see.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re a good writer,” he replied, knowing exactly what she meant, but not rising to the bait.

“I meant…”

“I know.”

The minutes ticked by as they sat in silence.

Michael waited. Waited for her curiosity to get the better of her.

Finally, she spoke. “Does it at least prove I wasn’t lying?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No. Your mother could have put you up to this.”

“I’m no one’s puppet.”

“And yet you do everything I say.”

“Because I care about you. I always have.”

“You have a choice. You could walk away.”

“Is it so hard to believe that I want to be near you?”

Strike one.

Michael stood up quickly, grabbing the front of Ariella’s dress and hauling her off the couch.

“How about now?” he growled.

“Stop trying to scare me. It won’t work.”

“I know you hate losing control like this. Fight back. Show me what you’re made of.”

“Absolutely not.”

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” he said, wrapping his hands around her throat.

“I am not going to…”

“You dirty little whore,” he murmured, pushing her back against the wall.

Ariella’s hands gripped his wrists tightly.

“Get. Off. Me. Now.”

“Make me.”

She pushed back, kneeing him in the groin. Hard.

“When I tell you to get off me, you do it.”

Her tone brooked no argument.

Michael’s eyes rolled back in his head, and Ariella smirked, satisfied.

Then he laid a hand on her shoulder, his fingers digging into her painfully.

His eyes darkened in a fascinating mix of anger and desire.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he taunted.

“That was just a test.”

She spun him around so he was against the wall and pressed her lips to his neck, drawing blood.

“Let me show you what real domination is, _Don Corleone._ ”

Michael snarled, pulling Ariella’s hair so hard strands of it came through his fingers.

Eventually, he let her up, enjoying the way his blood dripped down her chin. 

He crushed her to him, wanting to taste her. 

She moaned in his mouth, and he smiled against her lips.

“Enough,” he said at last, stepping away from her.

Ariella opened her eyes, her mind spinning.

He kept his expression controlled as he asked, “Still want to be near me?”

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation.

“Glutton for punishment, are we?”

“If it’s you doing the punishing, sure.”

“Interesting.”  


“You don’t look surprised.”  


“What is there to be surprised about? You’ve had a feisty tongue since the day I met you. I wouldn’t want to change that now.”  


“Good.”  


“But you belong to me.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t know. I’m only going to tell you this once: _you belong to me._ Those other men, they’re _nothing._ You’re _mine,_ whether you like it or not. Whether we’re married or not. I don’t love you that way. I will always show you affection, like I always have, and I will care for you as much as I am able, _but I don’t love you the way you want me to._ And I won’t apologize for it.”

“I don’t expect you to. There’s only one woman you love, and it’s not me. And I understand that.”

He could see she meant every word.

Maybe this could work. If he didn’t have to give her his heart, he could do this.

“You’re sure you’re all right with my terms?”

Ariella nodded.

“Yes, I am. I’m not walking into this blind, and I don’t expect anything from you but respect. You don’t even have to tell me anything about the rest of the business if you don’t want to. I won’t ask questions. And I won’t judge you. Ever.” 

“You’ve stuck with me this far, it seems only fair that I be completely honest with you about my affairs. If you were another woman, I wouldn’t tell you anything. You understand that, right?”

“I do.”

“But you and I have been best friends all our lives. I trust you in ways I don’t trust anyone else. I know you would never betray me.”

“Never. I’d die before I hurt you like that.”

Michael nodded, seemingly satisfied with her responses. 

“I trust you with my heart, but it doesn’t mean I love you.”

“I know,” she said softly.

Ariella was furious. Furious at Fabrizio for destroying the one person Michael loved, furious at Kay for all the crap she had done to Michael, furious at Fredo for wanting to kill his own brother.

Her temples throbbed. _How_ did Michael keep this much anger in him all the time and not deal with it?

**_Who says he doesn’t deal with it? What do you think all those killings are for? Besides, you’ve dealt with enough yourself. How do you handle it?_**

“Ariella?”

She blinked, meeting Michael’s eyes with a wan smile.

“I’m fine.”

He stared at her, knowing she was lying.

She thought she was going to pass out.

Before she could do anything, Michael said, “Sit down.”

She obeyed, waiting patiently.

Michael sat next to her, turning her to look at him.

Then he reached up, gently massaging her temples.

Ariella soon lost herself in his eyes, slowly forgetting her anger.

“How did you know?”

“We’re very similar, you and I.”

He kissed her forehead.

Then he was pressing gentle kisses all over her face, down her neck, up and down her arms, until she thought she might _really_ pass out.

“I can be dominant and aggressive, but I can also be gentle and caring,” he whispered against her skin.

He straightened up.

“Better?”

“Better,” she answered.

She wanted to ask him a question, but decided against it.  


He saw right through her. “Ask.”

Ariella sighed. “Why don’t you smile more often?”  


“What is there to smile about?”

“But surely your children…”

“I love my children. Never doubt that.”

“I don’t. I just thought…”

“You haven’t smiled in thirty years, Ariella. You think I don’t notice that?”

“My situation is different. You chose this life. I didn’t _choose_ to be raped.”

“True, but you did choose to work for me.”

“I don’t regret that.”

“So what’s your point?” 

“I guess I thought…it doesn’t matter what I thought.”

“Yes, it does. Stop doing that. Stop assuming your opinions aren’t valued. I chose you because of your strong opinions. Because of your honesty and your loyalty and trustworthiness. I want you to tell me when you think I’ve done something wrong. I’ll listen to you. You know I will. I might not always agree, or always put it into practice, but I will _consider_ it.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. What were you going to say?”

“I know you don’t love me, but do you think…if Apollonia were alive and you were married to her, even with everything that’s happened, do you think you would be happy?”

It was a thought that had crossed Michael’s mind many times over the years since Apollonia’s death. He had loved her with everything in him. 

“It’s a silly question. Of course you would.”

“It’s not silly, Ariella. I honestly don’t know. I love her. She would definitely make me happy. But after everything I’ve done…I don’t know that I deserve happiness.”

“Of course you do! How can you say that?”

“I killed my own brother! Apollonia was killed because of me! I betrayed my _family._ And you think I deserve happiness? I deserve a jail cell. Or a grave.” Michael retorted bitterly.

“No. You _had_ to kill Fredo, he would have destroyed everyone. Apollonia _did not die because of you._ She died because of Fabrizio’s greed. And your family? They would _never_ hate you for what you’ve done. Would they be vastly disappointed? Yes. Would it break their hearts? Most definitely. Would they still love you? Of course.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you. Your children love you. Anna loves you. You have people in your corner who would die for you. Like Neri. He isn’t going anywhere. And neither am I. I’m yours, Michael Corleone. Now and forever.”

With that, Ariella pulled him to her, kissing him fervently.

“You don’t have to love me for me to love you back. I love you regardless. You can count on it.”

Their eyes met, and Ariella could see him visibly relax.

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” she asked gently.  


He nodded, touched by her concern.

“Neri’s outside, in case you were wondering.”

Ariella rolled her eyes. “I know. He’s been staring at me all night, making sure I don’t hurt you. Which I would never do. I’ll sleep here and you can take my bed.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed, Ariella.”

“All right, then. Whatever you want.”

Ariella went to find him some clothes. Thankfully, her mother had never thrown anything out.

She returned a few minutes later.

“My father was about your height, maybe an inch taller. These should fit.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Half an hour later, the two of them were lying in bed together.

“It’s certainly been an interesting night,” Michael said, turning to look at Ariella.

“Yes it has.”

“I hope I didn’t scare you too badly.”

“Not at all. I like your aggressive side.”

Michael laughed softly.

“I’ve never heard any woman tell me that before.”

Ariella was too focused on the sound of his laughter to reply.

“What?” he asked, puzzled.

“I can’t remember the last time I heard you laugh that wasn’t completely terrifying.”

“Oh.”

“It was beautiful. I want to keep hearing it.”

She trailed a hand across his chest, then began tickling him.

He tried to keep from laughing, but couldn’t.

Ariella smiled.

He quickly gained the upper hand, however, straddling her and tickling her ribs.

“Stop it, Michael!” Ariella exclaimed.

“Say please,” he growled.

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

Ariella’s mouth fell open.

“You wicked…”

“Oh, I’m wicked, am I?” he said, continuing his exquisite torture.

“Okay, okay, you win! I surrender.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured, kissing her softly, then falling back against the pillows.

He held her securely against him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Faulty Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Vegas produces stunning revelations.

_The next morning…_

The first rays of the sun refracted through the bedroom windows, alerting Ariella to their presence.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she slowly turned in bed, noting with a start that Michael wasn’t there.

Had he already left? She knew he was an early riser, but she had hoped he would at least have said goodbye or something.

Then she saw him standing in the doorway, already dressed.

“Good morning, Ariella. Breakfast is on the table. I have to leave in two hours, I have a plane to catch. I’m meeting with the manager of one of the Vegas casinos later today.”

Ariella nodded, trying not to look as deflated as she felt.

“Okay. I hope everything goes well. And thank you for making breakfast.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, going to plant a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him, and he cupped her cheek.

“I know this is hard for you, but…”

She put her finger to his lips.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine, Michael. Believe me. How long will you be in Vegas?”

“Just long enough to make sure everything is running smoothly. A week at most. I’ll keep you updated, I promise.”

“I know.”

She jumped up. 

“Let me get dressed and I’ll be at the table in ten minutes.”

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were eating and talking, reminiscing about happier times.

Suddenly, Ariella stopped.

“Neri isn’t still outside, is he?”

“He’s patrolling the grounds.”

“Did he have breakfast yet?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t tell me not to worry. He’s my friend too.”

“Touché.”

“Sorry, I just…”

“You care about people. That’s not a bad thing. Never apologize for who you are.”

Ariella nodded, giving Michael a grateful smile.

She knew if her sister were here, she would be getting an earful, but quickly put that thought out of her mind. It didn’t matter what her sister or anyone else thought of her choices. She knew Michael would never hurt her. And she would rather have his respect and affection than have something as fickle as romantic love.

But she wondered what Michael thought, how he felt. She would do anything to make him happy.

_Love doesn’t trap, it frees._

Suddenly, she felt extremely guilty. 

How could she have been so blind? Why had she only considered what she wanted? This was all Michael’s decision. She’d told herself over and over again that if he rejected her, she would be okay with it, but now, having him here with her, she didn’t think she could do it. She felt sick to her stomach.

She’d spent so much of her time trying not to feel that she didn’t know what to do with this surfeit of emotion. Wanting him close but not wanting him to be unhappy; wanting not to be alone but knowing it was probably inevitable.

Man, she needed a therapist.

Of course, that would require her to talk about the business, and she would never do that.

And then, there was Michael himself. She knew he was manipulating her, she knew this was all just a game to him. She was tired of people playing games with her heart. Her own mother didn’t love her, the men she thought cared for her didn’t, and the man she loved more than anything was using her for his own needs (though, that was more on her, since she _had_ been the one to propose this). 

_That’s what I get for putting myself out there._

The thought should have made her angry. Instead it just made her emotionally drained.

She wasn’t good enough for anyone, it seemed. But she wasn’t going to force Michael to love her. He couldn’t. And she couldn’t love anyone either, at least, not without destroying them in the process.

_This relationship is going to crash and burn._

She and Michael were far too similar to work out, she thought. They’d end up hurting each other. 

_This is all a mistake._

“What?”

Ariella looked up at the sound of Michael’s voice. She hadn’t realized she’d spoken aloud.

She shook her head.

“Nothing.”

“No. What’s a mistake?”

Ariella laughed mirthlessly.

“This. This whole thing is a mistake. I’m sorry I ever did any of it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I should never have made this deal with you. I’m sorry I wasted your time.”

“You didn’t.”

“What?”

“You didn’t waste my time. I read the letters again this morning when I woke up.”

“And?”

“They’re beautiful. Not just the writing, all of it. The depth of your feelings…I know now that your mother didn’t put you up to it. She couldn’t have.”

“I’m glad you finally agree with me. But it doesn’t change anything, does it?”

Michael sighed.

“I wish I could lie and say yes. But I can’t.”

“This isn’t going to work out.”

“Don’t say that. I never said I would never love you that way, I said I _don’t._ ”

Ariella’s heart lifted as she read the truth in Michael’s eyes.

“It might take some time…”

“I don’t care how long it takes,” Ariella exclaimed.

Michael gently took her hand in his.

“I love you, Ariella. As a friend. I always have and I always will.”

“That’s a good enough start for me.”

They were silent for a minute, then Ariella said, “But you have to go.”

“Would you like to come with me?”

“On such short notice?”

“I kind of already bought you a ticket.”

“What?”

“It was supposed to be a business deal. I was going to ask you anyway.”

“And when were you planning on telling me?”

“I’m telling you now. Do you accept?”

“Yes. I’ll go pack.”

She started to clear the table, but Michael stopped her.

“You get ready. I’ll handle everything.”

Once he was finished with the dishes, he went to find Neri.

“Ariella’s coming with us.”

His bodyguard nodded. “Sure, boss.”

“I expect you to watch out for her the same way you watch out for me. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Michael paced back and forth, his mind quickly running through everything he had to do.

Then he stopped and turned to Neri.

“Al, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“Advice.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“This stays between us.”

“I know.”

“What do you think of Ariella?”

“Permission to be honest, Michael?”

“I insist.”

“She’s a lot better than Kay. She’s loyal, and honest, and trustworthy. And she cares for you. More than you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“She would give her life for you. She would kill for you in an instant. She would do anything to ensure your happiness.”

Michael sighed. “That’s the problem.”

Neri was curious, but didn’t pry. If Michael wanted to tell him, he would.

His silence was rewarded.

Michael continued, almost forgetting Neri was there.

“She loves me. I know she does. But I can’t…I can’t love her the way she wants me to. And it’s killing me.”

He looked at Neri, and the pain in his eyes nearly broke Neri’s heart.

“I wish…I wish I wasn’t like this.”

Neri was taken aback, but didn’t show it. He had never seen the don so vulnerable.

“I never should have killed my brother. It was the worst mistake of my life.”

Neri stood in silence, letting Michael speak. He knew how necessary it was to release one’s emotions.

“I keep hurting the people I love. My children, Ariella, my family. I tell myself I’m protecting them from the dangers out there, but I’m their most dangerous enemy. What can I do? How can I protect them from myself?”

Neri shook his head. He didn’t know what to tell Michael. 

“Al?”

Neri thought for a minute, then figured it was best to take this one step at a time.

“Regarding Ariella, I think…I think you should just let things flow naturally. Ariella knows you don’t love her. She’s known it her whole life, but she still has hope that you’ll give her a chance. She’ll wait for you, as long as it takes. You can grow to love her. And I truly believe she can help you in every way, if you’re willing to let her. The rest of it…I’m not sure what to tell you on that front.”

“Try.”

If Neri didn’t know better, he’d say Michael was drunk. Michael had _never_ been this vulnerable with anyone except his parents. It was a testament to how strong his bond was with Neri that he felt comfortable enough to share his true emotions, emotions that he had spent a lifetime hiding. 

Neri knew the next words out of his mouth might get him killed, but he knew how much the Don valued honesty. Besides, Michael was staring at him with such an intense gaze, it was hard to think straight, much less make up an answer. 

“You need to be honest with yourself. Completely. Don’t hide from what you’ve done. Accept it, understand it, and move forward. You made the choices you did to protect your family.”

Neri’s heart was thundering in his chest. His days were numbered for sure now.

The expression on Michael’s face never changed. If anything, it got even more intense.

Neri forced himself to look down, the same way he had when Michael had stared at him to tell him to kill Fredo.

A hand jerked his head up.

“ _Don’t._ "

Neri stood completely still as Michael continued to stare at him.

“You’ve been loyal to me from the beginning, Al. Without question. Why? Why do you choose to stay when everyone else has betrayed me?”

“Because you need me. You believe in what you’re doing, and you need someone to be in your corner.”

Michael nodded. “Thank you, Al.”

“Anytime, Mikey.”

“So, are we ready to go?”

Michael and Neri turned to see Ariella standing in the doorway.

“Did I interrupt something? I’m sorry.”

“No, I was just briefing Neri about the trip,” Michael lied smoothly.

Ariella nodded, knowing he was lying but choosing not to follow up on it.

Neri went to get the luggage and load them into the car.

Michael took Ariella’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb against it slowly.

“Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“I would never. You mean everything to me.”

Michael raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Then he said, “Let’s leave before we miss our flight.”

Ariella nodded and they walked out to the car.

_Seven hours later…_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_ARIA Resort & Casino_

After checking in, Michael, Ariella, and Neri went down to the casino.

Minutes later, they were led into the manager’s office.

The manager, whose name was Roland Ferguson, greeted Michael warmly.

“Mr. Corleone, what a pleasure to see you again. I trust things are going well?”

Michael nodded. “As well as can be expected. Roland, this is Ariella McGyver, my assistant.”

Roland smiled, shaking Ariella’s hand.

“Charmed.”

Ariella smiled in return, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She could feel there was something _off_ about this man.

“And Al Neri,” Michael continued the introductions.

Roland glanced at Neri, and Ariella could see him tense up.

**_Interesting. He definitely seems like he has something to hide._**

And Ariella would make it her mission to find out exactly what it was.

As Michael and Roland talked, Ariella watched Roland intently. While he looked calm on the outside, Ariella noticed his hands shaking slightly. His eyes kept drifting to her, as if he were pleading for mercy.

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t find any mercy from either her or Michael. _Especially_ not Michael, who was beginning to grow suspicious.

“Mr. Ferguson, is there a particular reason you keep staring at my assistant?”

Roland quickly shifted his gaze to Michael’s.

“No.”

“No?” 

Ariella hid a smirk. Michael’s voice was deceptively calm. This man had better be very careful.

**_You’re treading on thin ice here, Mr. Ferguson._**

“I just…I’m not used to seeing a woman in a position of power.”

“Ah, I see.”

**_Smooth move, but that won’t save you._**

“You have nothing to fear, Roland. Ariella will not hurt you. She answers to me.”

“Interesting. May I ask how you managed to recruit her?”

“Ask her yourself.”

Roland turned to Ariella.

“How did you come to work for Michael?”

“Family connections,” Ariella replied shortly.

“Your father…”

“Died years ago, and no, there were no sons to carry on the tradition. Just me. I hope that’s not a problem for you.”

“No, not at all.”

He turned to Michael.

“You’re very lucky.”

“I am. Now, Roland, I hope you can explain to me why the accounts for the past five months have been so…lackluster.”

Roland laughed (nervously, Ariella noticed). “You know how it is, Michael. Overhead, taxes, it just keeps on adding up.”

“I am not an unreasonable man, Roland. You know that. If you had a problem, you should have told me. Just tell me the truth.”

Ariella knew how dangerous the truth could be, but what was even more dangerous was the consequence of not telling the whole truth.

She _really_ hoped Roland would make it easy on himself and just be honest.

But of course, in this business, honesty was expensive.

“The truth is, I took some money from the accounts to save for my son’s college fund. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have cheated you like that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. You will put back every penny of the money you stole. And I will be checking with your supervisors to make sure you never do something like this again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. I’ll see you before the end of the year.”

Just as Ariella was walking out, she saw Roland wink at her.

**_Dear God, what an utter fool._**

Michael was going to be _pissed._

_Room 215A_

Ariella flopped down on her bed, her mind racing.

Roland Ferguson was on borrowed time, of that she was absolutely certain.

Michael wasn’t happy.

“This is what happens when you leave things in the hands of incompetent people. I can’t believe he stole money from the casino to pay for a fund that is basically non-existent.”

“You didn’t actually buy that story, did you?”

“You think he’s lying?”

“He _winked_ at me as we were leaving. Like he won or something.”

“What do you think he’s really doing?”

“It could be any number of things. Prostitution, tax evasion, anything.”

Michael sighed.

“I’ll get someone to tail him.”

Ariella sat up and looked at Michael. Really, truly looked at him.

He looked so tired, and not just physically. He looked like he wanted to hand over everything to someone else, let them deal with the hassle for a while.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he asked, rather sharply.

Ariella quickly looked away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“It’s okay. I can handle it.”

“No, it is not okay. I shouldn’t be taking out my anger on you.”

“Who are you going to take it out on, then? The trees?” Ariella retorted, pleased to see a shadow of a smile cross Michael’s face.

“I think they’d run for cover,” he replied. “Like everyone else.”

The smile was gone now.

Ariella reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, then stopped.

To her surprise, Michael nodded.

“Go ahead.”

Ariella couldn’t say what triggered her next actions. Maybe it was the look on Michael’s face, maybe she had finally snapped.

Either way, the next thing she knew, her fingers were loosening Michael’s tie.

She gestured to him to sit on the bed, then climbed up behind him, quickly removing his jacket and shirt and massaging his shoulders gently but firmly.

Her heart pounding wildly, she continued her ministrations, loving the feel of his skin beneath her hands.

**_He’s going to kill me. Well, as far as death goes, this might be rather pleasant. Or…not._**

She stopped as quickly as she started, unable to say or do anything.

“Why did you stop?”

“You…liked it?”

“Very much. Keep going.”

Buoyed by his words, Ariella continued, letting her mind wander.

Michael, on the other hand, was completely focused.

He never knew Ariella could be so…was there even a word for this?

Neither of his wives had done this for him, not willingly, at least. Apollonia had never gotten the chance, and Kay…well, Kay wasn’t exactly fond of him after what he had put her through. Not that he had blamed her, but still. It hurt to know that the woman he had loved once upon a time had been so cold and callous towards him that she had killed his son.

But right now, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Ariella was here, her hands trailing down his back.

It felt good. No. If he was being completely honest, it felt more than good. And it wasn’t just attraction.

It was knowing, knowing that Ariella cared for him in a way no one else had in a long time. Knowing that she would be there in the darkest moments, when he hated himself and everyone and everything. She would be his anchor, like she had been for the past forty years.

There was no way he could repay her for what she had given him, but he could try.

And he knew just the way to do it.


	4. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ariella's relationship reaches new heights.

_A week later…_

__

_New York City_

__

_The Corleone Compound_

It was strange to be back home. Strange now that there were all these _feelings_ churning inside him.

Michael paced the grounds of his home, lost in thought. After the events of last week, he was sure of a few things.

One, he needed Ariella in his life. He always would. But now, it was a little different.

He wasn’t in love with her, he knew that. But he was growing more and more fond of her as the days passed. It was a little…unsettling, to say the least.

She had proven herself once again in Vegas, making it her duty to find out everything she could about Roland Ferguson’s true motives. It hadn’t been easy by any means but she had done it. Their suspicions had proven correct: Roland Ferguson was heavily involved in illicit affairs, which included drugs, something that Michael had adamantly been against from the beginning.

It would be too easy to fire Ferguson. It would be the obvious option, but Michael had other plans. He _always_ had other plans.

The first thing to do was to continue to spy on Ferguson. Get him to be completely relaxed, don’t make him too suspicious. It was the same ploy Michael had made with Hyman Roth, the Jewish mob boss who had tried to have him assassinated. Only this time, this time Michael would be _far_ more careful.

That’s why this plan had to go without a hitch.

He needed Ariella by his side, in all ways. He needed to protect her.

_The best thing you could do is NOT make her a target._

Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair.

He never wanted to cause Ariella pain. Not after everything they’d been through together.

But it had just felt so _amazing_ to feel her hands on him. It almost reminded him of his time with Apollonia.

He stopped walking, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

He remembered the look Ariella had given him before she massaged him, like she wanted to take his pain away. Like she would be _happy_ to take his pain away.

He exhaled sharply, letting that thought dissipate. Even if Ariella cared for him now, he knew it was only a matter of time before she grew tired of the lifestyle of a don’s associate. Always coming second to the Family, always on edge, whether due to assassination attempts or otherwise. He couldn’t deal with it if she left him. 

__

_She hasn’t left you in all the years you’ve known her. Have a little faith._

“Michael? Connie is on the phone,” Neri called.

Hopefully this would all work out. It had to.

__

_Three days later…_

__

_The McGyver house_

“Rise and shine, little sis! We have a lot to do today!”

Ariella rolled over, throwing her pillow over her head.

“Not in the mood, Anna.”

“Really? Is that what you want me to tell Michael?”

“Huh?” Ariella mumbled.

“You know, your _boss._ The love of your life. Any of this ringing a bell?” 

“Anna, get out and let me sleep.”

“Don’t blame me if Michael fires you.”

“Anna, it’s Saturday. Shut up.”

“Ariella, seriously, wake up. We have to go out today.”

“Fine.”

Ariella sat up, glaring at her older sister.

“That’s not a happy face. Oh, well, you’ll be happy once we’re in the boutique.”

“I swear, forty-three years old and you _still_ act like you’re in your twenties.”

“Age is just a number, sweetie. Now get up. Don’t you want to look good on your date with Michael?”

“What date?”

“Your third date. Or is it fifth? Didn’t he take you out dancing every night in Vegas?”

“Yes, but that was just to keep up appearances. It didn’t mean anything.”

“I find _that_ hard to believe. You love him.”

“Yeah, but my feelings are not reciprocated. Believe me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Michael looked pretty besotted with you when I saw him yesterday.”

“He’s just happy I’m in his corner.”

“Whatever you say, sis. Now do I have to drag you out of bed? Never mind. I think I’ll leave that to Michael,” Anna said wickedly.

“Very funny,” her sister replied, getting up and rushing to her closet.

An hour later, the two women were walking down Fifth Avenue to Aritzia’s. 

“You need to blow him away, Ri-Ri.”

“It’s really not that big a deal.”

“Why can’t you take this seriously?”

“I _am_ taking this seriously, Anna. It’s just…he’s my best friend. He’s never seen me like that."

“I think he’s starting to.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you’re too cynical. You’re too quick to believe the worst of people.”

“Can you blame me?”

Anna sighed. “I guess not. But just…try, okay? You’re my sister. I want to see you happy.”

“Thanks.” 

Anna linked her arm through Ariella’s. “Now let’s go shopping.” __

_Five hours later…_

“I never want to see another store again,” Ariella groaned as she and Anna got into the car.

“It’ll all be worth it tonight. Trust me.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. He’s going to be senseless.” 

Ariella rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“Never say never.”

“What now?”

“Now we’re going to the salon.”

“Oh, joy.”

__

_Later that evening…_

“Are you ready?” Anna asked as she fastened a necklace around Ariella’s neck. 

Ariella nodded.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

The doorbell rang, and Anna smiled.

“I’ll make myself scarce.”

Ariella walked down the stairs, her fingers twitching.

__

_Relax. It’s just Michael._

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she exhaled slowly.

__

_I can do this._

__

_Why_ was she so nervous?

Michael was standing on the other side of the door, his eyes roving over every inch of her.

She suddenly felt self-conscious.

He reached out to place his hand over hers.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks. You look amazing.”

“Thank you. Are you ready?”

Ariella got her bag from the couch and they left, Ariella closing the door behind her.

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner at one of the more high-end restaurants, then took a walk around the city.

“There’s some things I wish to discuss with you,” Michael began, his eyes focused intently on Ariella.

“Is everything all right?” she inquired softly.

“Yes…and no.”

“What is it?”

“I’m cutting you out of the business.”

Making sure her voice betrayed not a hint of emotion, she asked, “Why?”

“You’ve been incredibly faithful to me for the last forty years. But things change. I know this was technically your idea, but I’ve thought about it, and I need you by my side. I can’t afford to put you in any danger.” 

Michael knelt down. 

“Ariella McGyver-Bianchi, will you marry me?”

Ariella nodded, and he slipped a diamond ring on her left hand.

He stood up, taking her in his arms gently.

Then he kissed her, desire rushing through him.

He ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at its softness.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now,” he whispered.

“As happy as I am?”

“More, I think.”

“Because you get to possess me.”

“No,” he said softly. “Because you are absolutely incredible.”

Ariella smiled. “I’m also incredibly lucky.”

“How so?”

“Not many women have a man who truly respects them in all ways. Or is so handsome,” Ariella replied, her eyes sparkling.

Michael smirked. “Is that the only reason you said yes?”

“Maybe. Plus, how many people get to have three last names?”

“Good point.”

Ariella touched his cheek gently, her hands soft against him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know. I can wait.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You never have to apologize to me. For anything.”

Michael quickly changed the subject.

“So does this mean you’re taking back your mother’s last name?”

“Yes. I spent far too long blaming her for everything that went wrong in my life.”

“You’re a much better person than I am.”

Ariella shook her head.

“What do I have to do to make you see how amazing you are? I don’t care what you’ve done, I don’t care how many people you’ve killed. I’m _never_ going to judge you. Why can’t you believe me?”

She searched his face intently, knowing he was likely to shut her out.

He didn’t answer, stepping away from her.

“Michael?”

“I can’t do this right now.”

“Please don’t…”

“Ariella.”

His dark eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

She nodded in understanding. 

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

They walked back to the car in silence.

_A week later…_

__

_Ring! Ring!_

The incessant ringing of the telephone jarred Ariella awake.

__

_Who the heck is calling me at 6 AM?! It had better not be…_

“Morning, Ri-Ri! Are you ready to start the day?”

“Anna, I’m going to kill you.”

“Better not let Michael hear you say that. He might take you literally.”

“Right now, I wish he would.”

“I’m going to ignore that because I know you’re still upset. So he hasn’t talked to you since…”

“Since he proposed to me? No, he hasn’t. I called and wrote, but nothing. Radio silence.”

“How about I come over and help cheer you up? I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it a good surprise?”

“I think so. Just…try to keep an open mind, okay?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“We’re going to have to blind-fold you.”

“We?”

“I’ve said too much already. See you soon!”

Ariella hung up the phone, wondering what crazy shenanigans her sister was up to this time…

__

_Three hours later…_

“Okay, I think she’s ready.”

Ariella felt someone remove her blindfold.

“I really hope…” she started to say, then stopped, her eyes widening.

She was wearing a beautiful white dress with silver heels. Her hair had been left to flow down her back, and around her neck was her grandmother’s necklace.

“Aww, my baby sister is so lovely! When Michael sees you…”

“Wait, _what?!_ ”

Anna smirked, looking over at Connie.

“You owe me fifty dollars.”

“Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on?” Ariella exclaimed.

Connie sighed.

“It’s your wedding day, Ariella.”

Ariella looked between her sister and Connie.

“My what?”

“Anna, I think you’d better handle this one.”

“It’ll be easier coming from you.”

Ariella’s eyes narrowed.

“Will one of you explain before I blow a gasket?”

“Look, the truth is, Michael called me and told me he wanted to marry you as quickly as possible. He told me to come down here and help Anna plan everything.”

“So this was meant to be a surprise.”

“Yes. He meant well, believe me.”

“Right. And who else is going to be at the wedding?”

“I invited your friends from Ireland, some of my friends. Don’t worry. Oh, and Connie and I will be your bridesmaids, Mary will be the flower girl, and Neri is going to give you away,” Anna replied.

“I am not marrying Michael until he _talks_ to me.”

“But it’s tradition…”

“I don’t care about tradition. I am not walking down the aisle to give myself to a man who won’t even do me the courtesy of answering the phone when I call.”

“I’ll go find him,” Connie said, walking quickly out the door.

“I’ll help you out of the dress and move all the sharp objects out of your way,” Anna said.

Minutes later, Ariella was dressed in more comfortable clothes.

She paced the floor, angry beyond belief.

“You wanted to see me?”

Ariella glared at Michael.

“Forty years of friendship down the drain, huh?”

“What are you talking about?”

“So you just decide to shut me out and now you expect me to marry you? Just like that?”

Michael stood against the wall, his expression unreadable.

“I don’t expect anything.” 

“Of course you do. You want me to give in, like everyone else has. You have everyone wrapped around your finger, willing to do whatever you say. Well, that’s not going to work on me. I have spent a lifetime cowering before my mother and those scum she brought into the house, and then there was Charles. I’m tired of being everyone’s punching bag, and if you think that’s how our relationship works, then I’m sorry to tell you otherwise. I love you, but I’m not lowering myself to fit your ideal. Ever. So just get that idea out of your head.”

The expression on Michael’s face never changed, but he was so proud of Ariella. She was stronger than people thought.

He sighed. “How can I make it up to you? I’ll do anything, give you anything you want.”

“I want the truth. Why did you shut me out for a week?”

“Because I hate myself. I can’t understand…I don’t know what you see in me. How can you say you love me when you don’t even know who I really am? I’m a terrible person, a terrible father. I was horrible to my wife, and everyone who loved me. I think you and Connie are the only ones who still care about me, and I don’t know why. Connie doesn’t know…I never told her about Fredo.”

Ariella was silent for a few minutes, her heart breaking with every word.

“I shouldn’t have tricked you, and I apologize, but I was trying…I wanted to make you happy. I wanted you to enjoy your wedding day. I know you haven’t had much joy in your life, and I wanted you to at least have one day that you could remember fondly.”

A tear slipped down Ariella’s cheek.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. See, you’re _not_ a terrible person. You have a conscience and a soul.”

“I know you were just trying to help. I’m sorry for everything, believe me.”

“I do. You’re forgiven.”

“Thank you. I promise, I will never hurt you or take advantage of you. That would be too cruel.”

“Yes, it would.”

“I’ll leave the decision up to you. I understand if you don’t want to go through with the wedding.”

“Michael Corleone, I have wanted to marry you since I was thirteen. I loved you then and I love you still, and I will prove it to you from now until death takes me.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Now shoo! I have to get dressed.”

“You could completely break tradition and come in your birthday suit. I wouldn’t mind.”

Ariella nearly fainted.

“Then again, your sister would beat me over the head. Along with your friends from Ireland, who I should personally thank for saving my life. Which means I probably shouldn’t anger them.”

Ariella started laughing.

“I never knew you were so funny. You really are a man of mystery.”

“I’ll give you some privacy.”

“Wait.”

Ariella kissed him gently.

“Until later.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

He left, and Ariella got ready quickly.

This was going to be the best day of her life, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

_Later that evening…_

After the wedding and the reception, Ariella was exhausted. But not so exhausted that she wasn’t looking forward to her wedding night.

Anna had told her what to expect, but Ariella was still apprehensive. She’d never willingly given herself to anyone after having been brutally raped for three years. She knew Michael would never hurt her, but it didn’t do much to quell the anxiety in her stomach.

She glanced over at him, smiling softly. After twenty-seven years, her dream had finally come true. She was now Ariella McGyver-Bianchi-Corleone, and she couldn’t be happier.

“What?” he asked, his expression soft as he gazed at her.

Ariella placed her hand over his.

“I’m just at peace. For the first time in my life.”

“Ironic, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Neither would I.”

They arrived at the compound, and Neri opened the door.

“Welcome home.”

Ariella smiled at Neri, and he smiled back.

“Having you here feels natural,” he told her.

“Well, I did grow up here. Kind of.”

Michael wrapped an arm around her waist.

“This was always your home, and it will always be your home.”

He picked her up, cradling her against him gently, and walked with her over the threshold, up the stairs, and to his room, where he set her down.

“Well, Mrs. Corleone, what do you think?”

Ariella was stunned into silence.

The room was absolutely beautiful, with a canopy over the bed, beautiful paintings, everything anyone could want.

“It’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Ariella took off her dress and hung it in the closet. She placed her shoes by the closet door, and started to remove her underwear, when Michael stopped her.

“Let me take care of you.”

Suddenly Ariella started shaking.

Those words. The first time she was raped, her rapist had used those same words.

__

_Not now. Please, not now._

“Ariella?”

Michael’s voice seemed so far away.

Ariella was trapped in her memories.

Memories of men pawing at her for their own amusement, laughing as she cried, stripping her of her innocence.

“No! Don’t touch me! Don’t you ever touch me!”

Michael watched as his poor wife completely fell apart.

He knew better than to touch her when she wasn’t in the right frame of mind. She was suffering from severe PTSD.

He turned around so she wouldn’t see the rage on his face.

He wanted to kill them. Every single person who had hurt her. Her mother, those men, Charles, everyone.

Ariella was screaming, her eyes wild with terror.

Michael quickly dialed 911, hoping he could help his wife before it was too late.


	5. Tell Me the Truth About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella comes home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the rest of this story will contain explicit themes. Reader discretion is advised.

_The next morning…_

_Mount Sinai Hospital_

“Michael, sit down and relax, you’re wearing a hole in the floor.”

Michael glared at his sister.

“My wife had a mental breakdown last night and you want me to _relax_?”

“I’m just saying…”

Anna touched Connie’s arm.

“Let him be.”

Connie gave Anna an incredulous look.

“How are you so calm about this?”

“Because Ariella’s one of the strongest people I know. She’ll be fine.”

Connie sighed.

“If you say so. I’m going to get some fresh air.”

Once she was gone, Michael turned to Anna.

“Tell me the truth: is Ariella really going to be fine?”

Anna nodded. “Yes, she is. She’s been through more in forty years than most people experience in eighty. She’s a fighter.”

A faint smile crossed his face. “I know.”

Anna patted the seat next to her. “Come here and sit next to me.”

Michael looked like he was about to argue, but Anna shook her head.

“Not now. I don’t think either of us have the energy to do that right now.”

He stared at her for a few moments, then did as she asked.

Anna noticed his hands gripping the chair tightly, his posture rigid, his eyes burning with intensity like he was forcing himself not to cry.

“Tell me what happened. Why did my sister start screaming?”

Michael didn’t look at her as he answered, “She was terrified of me.”

That didn’t make sense. Ariella had _never_ truly been afraid of Michael, at least, not in that way.

At Anna’s look of confusion, Michael elaborated.

“Not _me_ , exactly, but…what I represented.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“That she was raped.”

Anna stared at him in shock.

“Ariella was _raped_? When? How? Why?”

“From the age of ten until she was thirteen. By some of my father’s clients, and other men your mother knew.”

“Why did she never tell me?!”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask her yourself.”

“She told you and not me. Great.”

“To be fair, she only told me weeks ago.”

“But she told you first.”

“Anna, now is not the time to be jealous.”

“I have a right to be jealous and you damn well know it!” she snapped.

“Anna!”

“Don’t even think about it, Michael. I’m her sister, the _least_ she could have done was trust me.”

“Well, it’s not like you can go back in time, now, can you?” he retorted.

“Why are you taking her side?”

“Someone has to,” Michael remarked pointedly.

“So you agree that she should be keeping secrets from me.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Stop it. Stop twisting everything to make yourself feel better.”

“Why should I? You do it all the time!” Anna flared.

Connie, who had come back inside, heard that last comment.

“That is _enough._ Anna, I think it’s time for you to get some fresh air too.”

Anna stood up quickly.

“If my sister wakes up, tell her I hope she gets better soon. I have things to do.”

She left, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

Connie put her bag on the chair Anna had just vacated and knelt in front of Michael.

“Are you all right?”

Her brother nodded.

“I’m fine, Connie.”

“What happened?”

“Anna’s angry because Ariella didn’t tell her she was raped.”

“Ariella was raped?”

“Yes. Repeatedly. It happened when she was ten.”

“Poor Ariella. Why didn’t she tell her sister?”

“It could be any number of reasons. Maybe the men threatened her, maybe Ariella didn’t trust Anna enough. After all, Anna was her mother’s daughter through and through. Maybe Ariella was jealous that she had to work so hard for her mother’s attention, while Anna had it handed to her.”

The minute he said that, Michael had an epiphany.

_Oh God. That’s why Fredo tried to kill me. He told me but I completely disregarded him because I was so angry. All he wanted was to be respected, but anyone could see that he would have gotten the whole family killed. He was trying to prove that he was just as worthy of being called a Corleone as me or Sonny. And I killed him for it._

Michael stared at his sister pensively.

No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Connie what he’d done, she’d hate him forever.

_Fredo, if you’re listening…I am so, so, sorry._

“Michael? Is there something wrong?” Connie asked gently.

“No,” he replied.

He reached out to stroke her face, and she leaned into his touch.

“You know I love you, right?” he asked, so softly she could barely hear him.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do more to protect you from Carlo. And I’m sorry I’ve been so harsh with you.”

“No, don’t be. You forced me to take a good look at where my life was heading. I’m grateful to you for that.”

She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“I love you, Michael. Regardless of what you’ve done, I forgive you and I love you.”

She reached up and kissed his cheek.

“You’ll always have me.”

“Thank you, Connie.”

“You’re welcome. I should get up, this floor is wreaking havoc on my knees.”

She sat next to him, a comfortable silence settling between them.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in.

“Ariella’s awake now.”

The two siblings got up and went to see her.

When Ariella saw them, she smiled.

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked her softly.

“Better than last night, I can tell you that much. Did the doctors tell you anything?”

“They wanted to put you in the psych ward, but Anna and I told them not to. I told them we would handle it.”

“Thank you. I don’t do well in enclosed spaces.”

“I know.”

Connie helped Ariella sit up.

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine. Speaking of my sister, where is she?”

Connie and Michael glanced at each other, then back at Ariella.

“She said she had things to do,” Connie answered finally.

Ariella raised an eyebrow.

“Things that were more important than making sure her sister was okay?”

“She’s upset because you didn’t tell her you were raped.”

Ariella shook her head. The expression on her face was one Connie knew very well, she’d seen it in Michael’s eyes often enough.

“I don’t have to explain anything to her.”

“Why not?”

“Because she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She’s had a relatively easy life: our mother didn’t target her the way she targeted me. Anna doesn’t know what it’s like to have to fight for everything. She’s never been hurt by anyone, and it’s made her complacent.”

“But she’s still your sister.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Why should I tell her anything when she lived her life oblivious to the dangers in the world? Who am I to take those rose-colored glasses off?”

Connie was shocked at Ariella’s coldness. She’d never experienced it before.

Now I see why Michael recruited Ariella to the business. 

Connie looked between her brother and Ariella.

It was like looking in a mirror.

She suddenly felt she needed to be anywhere else but here.

Michael touched her arm.

“Come with me.”

They excused themselves, then walked outside, a few paces from the room.

“Don’t be frightened,” Michael told her. “That’s just how Ariella is.”

“Are you sure you made the right decision in marrying her?”

Her brother didn’t hesitate. “Yes. Trust me, she’s _nothing_ like Kay.”

“No, you’re right. She’s _worse._ ”

Connie nearly shrank from the fury in Michael’s eyes.

“ _Never_ say that again, Connie. Ariella would never have done what Kay did. Ariella has a heart. Kay doesn’t.”

Damn. Connie made a mental note never to piss her brother off again.

“I’m sorry, truly.”

“Mean it and I’ll believe you.”

“Michael, please…”

He suddenly pulled her to him, his eyes darkening until they were almost opaque.

She struggled against him, but he held her tightly.

“Don’t fight me. I just want an apology. A real apology.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth. After everything Ariella has done for you…she deserves better than your slander.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I was just afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of her…and you. The two of you are so similar, it’s like you’re one person. I never noticed it before.”

Michael touched the side of his sister’s neck, feeling her pulse throb erratically against his hand.

“Relax,” he ordered. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Can you let me go first?”

“No. You need to trust me.”

Connie forced herself to calm down.

Michael stepped away from her, his eyes returning to their normal shade of brown.

“Good.”

Connie shivered. She knew her brother was power-hungry, but she hadn’t been at his mercy like this before. It was frightening…and oddly exciting.

Suddenly she could see why Ariella seemed to crave it so much.

_When you’ve never had power before, it’s easy to lose control when you finally get it._

Not that Connie ever wanted to be dominated by her brother, or anyone, not ever again, but for a minute, it was like she could _feel_ what Michael was feeling. That need for control…she could understand how it could be seductive. She’d promised herself, after Carlo, that she would make all the decisions from now on. Ariella was just trying to protect herself from being hurt again. And Michael…he had been hurt by people too many times to trust anyone completely.

Connie looked into her brother’s eyes, and he could see that she understood.

“I’m sorry, Michael. Ariella has always been there for us. I won’t forget that again, I promise.”

He nodded, and they went back inside to talk to Ariella.

Michael sat next to his wife, holding her hand in his and gazing into her eyes.

Connie stood against the wall, watching the two of them interact.

She had never seen her brother look at Kay like that. Not ever.

It was almost like he was in love with her.

The question was, did he know it himself?

Connie knew her brother better than anyone. He had always been hard to read, but he let his guard down a little when he was with her. Even when he was angry, Connie had no doubt that he would have done anything for her.

She’d forgiven him for killing Carlo long ago, realizing her brother was only looking out for her. It was time to return the favor.

Ariella said something to Michael, and he smiled, kissing her softly.

Connie felt like she was intruding.

Just as she was about to give them some privacy, the doctor walked in.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Michael stood up, making room for him.

“Not at all.”

“I just came to check on Ariella.”

Ariella smiled. “Thank you, Dr. Johnson. I’m fine.”

“Glad to hear it. Well, your vitals look good, everything seems to be in order. I think you just need to relax. I’m sending you home as soon as I can. But I think you should definitely speak with a therapist.”

Michael intervened. “I’ll make sure she does. Is there anything else?”

“No, just some paperwork that needs to be filled out. Let me disconnect these tubes.”

Once that was done, Michael helped Ariella out of bed and they went downstairs.

An hour later, they were home.

“It’s good to have you home again, Ariella.”

“It’s good to be home,” she replied.

Connie said, “I’ll see you both later. I’m going to take a nap.”

Once she was gone, Michael turned to his wife.

“Are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay. I had breakfast before the doctor called you in.”

“All right.”

“What about you?”

“I’m fine. Let’s go upstairs.”

When they were finally alone, Michael shut the door.

Ariella sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

“I look like a bird decided to make my hair its permanent home.”

_No,_ Michael thought. _You look stunning._

He wanted to bury his face in her hair, feel her against him, worship every inch of her skin. She was his, and he was hers.

The thought made him shiver with longing.

He wanted to possess her, but he also wanted, possibly for the first time in his life, for her to possess him. 

He met her eyes in the mirror, his fingers trailing up her arm.

“Ariella?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

She gave him a sultry smile.

“Is that an order?”

“No. I know you’ve always felt like you have no control over your life, and I never want you to feel that way ever again if I can help it.”

“That’s incredibly thoughtful of you. Thank you, Michael.”

Even the way she said his name sent a wave of desire through him.

He closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

“Are you all right?”

His eyes snapped open, and Ariella stepped back.

“Did I scare you?” he asked quickly.

She shook her head. 

“No. I just…I’ve never seen anyone look at me like that before.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m all they want.”

“You _are_ all I want, Ariella. I love you.”

“What?” she asked in disbelief.

“I love you,” he repeated.

“I thought…are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“It’s just…I thought it would take longer. You said…”

“And I meant it…at the time. But these past few weeks with you have been amazing. I mean that. You’ve always been in my corner, always supportive, never condemning me. I couldn’t have asked for a better life partner. My life hasn’t been easy, you know that better than anyone, but every time I turned around, you were there, just there to listen or offer advice. I’ll always need you in my life, and I’m honored to be yours.”

Ariella was speechless.

“I…if you said all this to make me swoon, you’re doing a great job,” she said finally.

“I’ll catch you, don’t worry,” Michael responded, his dark eyes twinkling.

_Oh god, does he know how sexy he looks right now?_

Michael was thinking the same thing about her.

Ariella reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face, and he stood completely still, not even daring to breathe.

A faint blush crept up his cheeks.

Ariella cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

Just that simple act sent his head spinning.

He pulled away to gaze at her.

She was so beautiful, it made him ache.

He’d never felt like this with Kay. Not one day in their marriage. But then, Kay had never truly cared for him the way he thought she had.

“Ariella, I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.”

They sat on the edge of the bed, Michael steadying her to make sure she didn’t fall.

“After Apollonia died, I closed myself off completely. You know that.”

Ariella nodded. “I know. The only reason you married Kay is because you wanted a son.”

“Exactly. I respected you far too much to ask you to be a substitute for the woman who had my heart.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“You must have thought I was crazy when I came to you, then. I insulted you and I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be happy, and I thought, even if you never grew to love me, at least you would have someone who cared for you.”

“You didn’t insult me. I was touched. But I’m afraid I wouldn’t have been a very good husband to you if things had stayed the way they were. I might have taken advantage of your kindness, and the last thing I ever want to do is to hurt you.”

“Thank you for your honesty.”

“I will do my best never to lie to you. I just wanted to tell you…you woke me up. Not just physically, emotionally as well. These past few weeks, all I could think about was you. I want to make you happy in any way I can. That’s why I’m going to let you take charge now.”

“What?”

“I know you have this need for power, as I do, and I know you’ve never had the chance to truly exercise it, so I’m going to let you do whatever you want with me.”

“I’m flattered, but doesn’t that go against your nature?”

“I don’t mind bending the rules.”

“Or breaking them.”

Ariella stopped, sure she was in for it now.

Michael laughed.

“Or breaking them. You know me too well.”

“I love hearing you laugh.”

“I know. So, what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to dominate me,” Ariella replied, her eyes darkening with desire.

Her voice and the look in her eyes were doing strange, beautiful things to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can wait. I’ve spent a lifetime dreaming about having you. A few more hours won’t hurt. Besides, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be completely under your control.”

“Well, now you get to find out. But I promise to be gentle. If you need me to stop, just tell me, okay?”

“I will.”

Michael figured it was best to just follow his instincts.

He kissed her, his hands twisting in her hair. His hands trailed down to her waist, squeezing it gently.

She moaned and pressed herself against him.

He pulled her into his lap, unable to stop himself from inhaling her scent.

Her fingers grasped at his jacket, and he stopped her with a look.

“Not yet, my love.”

He leaned forward, ripping her dress off with his teeth.

She shifted in his lap, and he rocked against her.

“Suck on my neck,” he ordered, his eyes darkening.

She obeyed, her fingers dancing over his ribs.

He turned his head to give her better access.

When he was satisfied, he lifted her up, pressing her into the bed.

“Not a sound.”

She nodded.

He took his time with her, enjoying the way her muscles rippled beneath his touch.

He kissed her all over her body, leaving love bites everywhere.

“Now everyone will know exactly who you belong to,” he growled.

He touched her center, and she jumped, but kept quiet.

“Good girl.”

He removed her underwear, slowly moving his fingers in and out of her.

She shook with need.

“Stop. I’m not finished with you yet. Take off your bra.”

She did, and he immediately latched onto her breasts, swirling his tongue around one and then the other in a way that made Ariella nearly lose her mind.

She gripped his hair in her hand, and he looked up at her.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No.”

“Then let go of my hair and learn to control yourself.”

Ariella dropped her hand as if she had been burned by hot coals.

Michael straddled her, his eyes burning into hers.

“Undress me slowly.”

Ariella took off his jacket, tie, and shirt, and was reaching for his belt buckle when he stopped her.

He pressed his chest against hers, kissing her roughly.

Then he ground his hips against hers, loving the way she squirmed beneath him.

He took her hand, moving it downward.

“Now you may continue.”

Ariella did as instructed, her fingers brushing against his length, eliciting a groan from him, which she adored.

He wasted no time in moving inside her, thrusting slowly at first, then harder and faster once he’d established a rhythm. 

They came together, Michael gripping her arms tightly to keep her from waking Connie.

He collapsed next to Ariella, his fingers entwined in hers.

“That was amazing. Was it as good for you?”

She nodded, her eyes bright with happiness.

“I’ve never felt so alive.”

“Did I hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable?”

“No, not at all. You made me feel special. Loved.”

“I’m glad,” he replied, kissing her softly.

She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, so strong and firm.

He looked down at her, a smile crossing his face.

He’d never expected to be in love with her, but now that he was, he couldn’t think of anything better.

She made him feel safe, like he could trust her with absolutely anything.

He only hoped in time, she would come to trust him the same way.


	6. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella opens up to Michael, and a relationship is severed forever.

__

_Later that day…_

Ariella rose from bed, leaving her husband asleep, and walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen.

Connie was already awake.

“How is my new sister?” she asked, a sly look in her eyes.

Ariella didn’t miss it.

“I’m fine, Connie. And stop doing that. I’m not telling you anything.”

“What?” Michael’s sister asked, feigning innocence.

_Have all the people in this family gone crazy or is it just me?_ Ariella wondered.

Connie laughed. “I’m just kidding, Ri. Are you going to make dinner?”

“Yes. There’s just something I need to talk with you about.”

“What is it?”

“How did you find out I was raped?”

“Michael told me.”

“I see.”

“He didn’t go into details, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s the fact that he told you anything at all without my permission.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence settled over them, then Connie asked, “So, what are you making for dinner?”

“Pasta alla Norma with arancine.”

“He’ll like that. I’ll help as much as I can. If you want me to, that is.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

Ariella touched Connie gently.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just surprised.”

“Please don’t be too angry at him,” Connie pleaded.

Ariella didn’t answer, just turned to the fridge.

Connie thought it best not to push her luck.

When Michael came downstairs an hour later, everything was set.

“This looks amazing,” he praised, kissing Ariella’s cheek.

“Connie helped. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will.”

They sat down, Ariella watching his face carefully.

“I’ve had your cooking before, don’t look so worried.”

“This is a little different.”

Michael took a bite, chewing slowly, then placed his fork down.

Ariella waited.

“That was perfect,” he told her, squeezing her hand gently. “I _told_ you there was nothing to worry about.”

_At least, nothing concerning dinner,_ Ariella thought to herself.

She kept her emotions under tight control, trying not to make Michael too suspicious.

After dinner, he said, “Let’s go out in the garden.”

“All right.”

Once they were seated, he asked, “You seemed distracted at dinner. What’s bothering you? You know you can trust me with anything.”

“Can I?” Ariella began. “You told Anna and Connie I was raped, without asking me how I felt about it, without any consideration of what that would do to me. I would _never_ have told anyone things you didn’t want them to know.”

“I thought you told Anna. I had no idea…”

“And when you discovered she didn’t know, _why_ did you tell her anyway? I had my reasons for not telling her, did you ever think of that?”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have said anything to either of them. I was just so worried about you…I guess I wasn’t thinking straight,” he said finally.

“That’s not good enough. You betrayed me. I don’t think I can trust you anymore.”

“Ariella, please.”

“No. I love you, but I have to be able to trust you, and I can’t. You know I would never betray you. I’m just asking for the same courtesy.”

“That’s fair. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t work this time.”

Michael thought for a minute, then said, “I give you permission to tell Connie the truth about Fredo’s death.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re willing to have Connie hate you for the rest of your life just so you can prove to me I can trust you?”

“Yes. Whatever you need, I’m yours. Always.”

“That’s…I don’t know what to say. Except that I won’t do it. It would hurt you too much, and I can’t do that to you. But I appreciate the thought. Unless you were doing this because you knew I wouldn’t tell her.”

“You don’t actually believe that.”

“Should I?”

“No.”

Ariella looked at her husband intently. She thought she knew him, but she also knew that people could always surprise you.

She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

“I forgive you for telling them,” she said finally. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Thank you. I promise never to tell anyone anything unless we talk about it first.”

“That’s all I wanted.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you want me to dominate you earlier today? I just figured, after what you’ve been through…that would be the _last_ thing you would want.”

“I’m not sure what to tell you. Honestly.”

“I’m not going to judge you. Just tell me.”

“Well, I knew you would never hurt me, and after being at your side for so long, I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like from someone I loved and cared about. Physically, at least. I sound crazy, I know.”

Michael placed his hand over hers.

“You’re not crazy. But that isn’t quite what I meant.”

“Oh, you want the psychological reason.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I’m not a psychologist, but if I were to hazard a guess, I’d say it’s probably because I’ve been so used to being dominated by everyone in my life in some way, I wanted it to be my choice for once. I don’t know if that makes sense or not.”

“It makes perfect sense.”

“I think a lot of people would disagree and say I should just get used to being treated gently. But I’m not. I can’t. That’s _exactly_ how my rapists treated me, like a fragile thing. They would make me dress up in all these costumes and model for them, like I was a little girl again. They’d say, ‘Let me take care of you’ and ‘Don’t worry, this is just like a playdate. You like playdates, don’t you?’ Over and over again. It drove me insane. And there was nothing I could do about it except hope it would be over soon. That’s why I never told Anna anything, because I was trying to protect her. She couldn’t have helped me. If she told the police, the two of us would have been separated. And I loved her too much to let her interfere. I also didn’t want to lose you or anyone else in your family. I wouldn’t have been able to handle it.”

“So you made the hard choice.”

“Yes.”

Michael marveled at his wife’s strength and insight. Not many people could have done what she did. Once again, he knew he had made the right decision in recruiting her to the business.

“I wish we could have done more for you. I’m sorry we didn’t.”

Ariella gave him a quick smile.

“You did more than enough, Michael. All of you did. You didn’t know I was raped, but Vito knew I was being abused. In his small way, he did more for me…all of you did more for me than even my own sister did. Sonny made sure I got enough food. I used to hide in Vito’s study. He had this space that no one else knew about, and he never ratted me out to my mother. And he would stall her many times so I could sneak back to my basement.” 

“I never knew that.”

“He didn’t want too many people finding out the truth. He and Carmela…they were the parents I always wanted. I loved them so much. Just as I loved all of you. I shouldn’t say this, but sometimes I felt closer to all of you than I did to Anna. You gave me a place I could call home.”

“I’m glad we could help you, even if it wasn’t perfect.”

“It was perfect for me. Just like you are.”

Michael gave his wife a soft smile.

They were silent for a few minutes, then he said, “You know, I find it easier to talk to Neri when I need advice or just someone to vent to. If you need to talk, you can talk to him. Or Connie. Just a suggestion.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Connie knocked on the door to the garden. Michael waved her in.

“Is everything okay?” he asked his sister.

“Anna is here. She wants to talk to Ariella. She’s _not_ happy.”

Ariella sighed.

“Fine. Tell her I’m coming.”

A few minutes later, Anna and Ariella were talking in the living room.

“You look better,” Anna began.

“No thanks to you,” Ariella retorted. “You couldn’t have stayed to make sure I was okay?”

“I was angry with you for not telling me you were raped.”

“And that means you ignore me?”

“No, but… _why_ did you tell Michael before you told me?”

“There was no reason for you to know, Anna. You could have gotten raped yourself, and I was _not_ going to let that happen. Besides, when you got older, it didn’t matter as much. You were married and happy, and I was trying to get my life together.”

“That’s not a good reason.”

“Protecting you isn’t a good reason? Give me a break.”

Anna glared at her sister.

“Why are you doing this? Why do you feel the need to shut me out of your life?”

“When have I ever done that?”

“All the time. I did my best to keep you safe from our mother.”

“You want a medal or something?”

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Look, don’t pretend you did your best. You and I both know that’s a load of crap. You were too busy hanging on to Mother’s coattails to care whether I lived or died.”

“That is not true!”

“Really? When I took the fall for you after you took that joyride around town (drunk, I may add), and when you had those _orgies_ in your bedroom when you came home from college, you didn’t even _thank_ me. You were the adult. I wasn’t. But I wasn’t going to let people think the worst of you. So I let people in this town call me a whore and treat me like I was dirt, all so you could keep your reputation.”

“I’m sorry. But come on, Ri, you didn’t _really_ expect me to stand up to our mother, did you? I was just having fun.”

“Right, because getting every STD imaginable is _so much fun._ And as for standing up to our mother…you never did that. Not once. So don’t tell me you were a great sister, because you weren’t.”

“I don’t know what you expected me to do, Ariella. You were always getting into trouble, and Mother was just disciplining you.”

“Locking me in a cage was discipline? Please tell me the logic behind that. I’d _love_ to hear it.”

“She said…”

“I know what she said. And you soaked up every bit of it. I can understand you believing that when you were five, but not forty-three! You _laughed_ at me with your stupid friends. My life was just a joke to you. And I forgave you for it because I didn’t want to hold on to all that anger. The joke’s on me, I guess.” 

“I was just a silly kid.”

“Who turned into a silly adult. I’m sick of you making excuses for everything. You don’t seem to realize there are consequences to every action. I don’t pretend I’m a saint, but you have made a _living_ off of it. Your precious husband doesn’t know the half of what you’ve done, and I won’t tell him. But I really hope you don’t treat your children the way you treated me, or their lives will be very tragic.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Tell it to someone who believes you. Because I don’t.”

“Ariella…”

“I’m done with you. Goodbye, Anna.”

Once her sister was gone, Ariella leaned against the door, tears rolling down her face.

She loved Anna, but she was tired of having to fix everyone else’s problems. 

_Anna hasn’t grown up one bit. She still thinks she can do whatever she wants and nothing bad will ever happen to her._

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

Ariella quickly dashed the tears from her eyes.

“I’m fine, Michael.”

Her husband held her gently.

“It’s all right. I’m right here.”

“I never did anything to her. All I wanted was for us to feel like a real family. But she couldn’t even do that. She couldn’t protect me.”

“I will.”

“What?”

“I’ll protect you. You’ll never have to feel that way again.”

“I’m so tired. I’m tired of people hurting us because they think they can get away with it. And I’m sorry you have to deal with all of my issues.”

“I never want to hear you apologize for something like that again, Ariella. We’re a team, just as we have always been, and I love you. We share each other’s problems and find solutions.”

He kissed her gently.

When they pulled away, Ariella said, “I think I’ll go find Connie. You were right, I do need to talk to someone, and I think she would be the best person.”

“I’ll be here if you need me.”

“I know,” Ariella said quietly. “I know.”


	7. Tears Dry On Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ariella attend therapy, and some truths come to light.

_One year later…_

_The Corleone Compound_

Ariella tossed and turned, trying and failing to awake from this dreaded nightmare.

_All she could see were her husband’s dark eyes boring into her, riveting her to the floor._

_“What use are you to me now?” he asked, his voice deadly calm, terrifying her far more than anyone else ever had._

_“I’m sorry, Michael. Please don’t hurt me.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do! You are the one who betrayed me, after you swore you wouldn’t. You promised me you would give me a son, an heir, but you couldn’t even do that, could you?”_

_“I…”_

_“Could you?!”_

_“It’s not my fault! I didn’t know!”_

_“And I’m supposed to believe that?”_

_“I wouldn’t lie to you, you know that!”_

_“Do I?” Michael challenged. “You never told me Charles wanted to kill me. Lying by omission.”_

_“I was trying to protect you.”_

_Michael laughed harshly._

_“Protect me? By leaving me open as a target? Is that what you consider protection? If things had been different…I would be dead right now. Is that what you wanted?”_

_“Of course not!”_

_Suddenly, his hands were wrapping around her throat._

_“You need to pay for your betrayal, Ariella.”_

_“No!”_

Ariella woke up with a start, terrified and disoriented.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she decided to go downstairs and make some tea to calm her nerves.

As she passed the study, she noticed Michael at his desk, still working.

He saw her and asked, “Ariella, what are you doing down here?”

Ariella sighed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Then he noticed the look on her face.

“It’s something else. Did you have a bad dream?”

Ariella nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I…I don’t think I can. I just came down here to get some tea.”

“I'll make some for both of us.”

Once he was gone, Ariella buried her head in her hands.

She felt like such a failure. If she couldn’t even have children, what was the point? She had promised her husband that if he agreed to marry her, she would provide him with an heir to carry on the Corleone name, but that promise was broken now. Like she was broken.

She shook her head, trying to stop the flood of tears welling up in her eyes, but to no avail.

That was how Michael found her a few minutes later.

He set down the tea and lifted his wife into his arms.

“It's all right, my love. Whatever it is, it's all right.”

“No, it’s not,” Ariella replied, stepping away from him. “I betrayed you, and I’m so sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” 

The question was asked innocently enough, but Ariella detected a hint of anger in her husband's voice.

“I found out yesterday that I can't have children.”

Michael was silent as he processed this knowledge.

Ariella waited, apprehensive.

After what seemed like an eternity, he responded.

“Are you sure?”

Ariella nodded sadly.

“I’m sure. I know this isn’t what you wanted. I promised you, and I broke my promise.”

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t know. You’re still my wife, and I love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too.”

“Is that what your nightmare was about? You were worried I would react badly?”

“Yes. In the dream you killed me.”

“You didn't think I would actually do that, did you?”

“No, of course not, but…”

Ariella stopped, realizing her mistake too late.

“Wait, you…you thought I would hurt you?”

“No, I just…”

“How could you even begin to think that, Ariella? Have I ever hurt you?”

“No.”

“Then why…”

“I know what you did to Kay. I thought…”

“You don't trust me. After all these years, after all this time, you still don't trust me.”

“Michael…”

“No. What do I have to do to get you to trust me? Tell me and I'll do it.”

“This isn't about you. You know I have trust issues.”

“So do I, and yet I trust you! But you can't do the same for me.”

“But I do…”

“Don't lie to me! I would _never_ hurt you. I would die before I ever hurt you.”

“I know that!”

“No, you don’t. I don’t think you ever did.”

“That’s not true!”

“Really? I beg to differ. It took you years to tell me you were abused and raped.”

“Because I consider those things _shameful_!” Ariella cried, her eyes flashing. “In case you haven’t noticed, most victims of abuse and assault take _years_ to open up! I didn’t feel I was worthy of love or affection! So no, I don’t apologize for not telling you earlier, especially considering what you did with that knowledge.”

“I thought we moved past that. It seems you haven’t.”

“How can I? I thought you'd be prudent enough to keep it a secret, considering what you do for a living, but I guess I was wrong.”

Michael was stunned. He couldn't believe Ariella would dredge up the past again.

“So that's it, then. You never trusted me at all.”

“I trusted you until you gave me a reason not to.”

Michael stared at his wife, his heart shattering at her cold admission.

When he had banished Kay, he had thought that the pain she'd put him through was the worst he'd ever felt, but tonight had proven him wrong. 

“If you stopped trusting me then, why did you stay?” he asked quietly.

“Because I still loved you. I always have and I always will.”

“How am I supposed to believe a word you're telling me? Do you even know what love really is?”

“I know how I feel about you.”

“What you feel for me isn't love, Ariella. I don't know what it is, but I know it's not love. I think it's obsession.”

“That’s not…”

“Yes, it is. You've been obsessed with me ever since you were a girl, and now…now I feel like you're trying to trap me with this marriage.”

“I would never do that!”

“You don't trust me, and I can't make you. I love you, but I think you need help. Professional help.”

“Please don’t…”

“Ariella. Stop. Just stop. I can’t do this anymore.”

“What are you saying?”

“You need to talk to a therapist. I think we both do. Someone who knows our situation, but can also be impartial.”

“There’s a psychiatrist a few blocks from here who is the wife of one of your capos. Her name is Eleanor Ricci.”

“All right. I’ll call her tomorrow. Let me finish this. I’ll be up soon.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

_The next day…_

Eleanor Ricci couldn’t believe it. In all her years as a psychiatrist, she'd never imagined one of the most feared Mafia bosses would be coming to her for help.

Marital help, no less.

But she knew if there was even a chance she could help, she would.

Her husband hadn't told her too much about his business with Michael, and she knew not to ask. To pretend she didn’t notice when he came home with blood on him.

Silence was the price she paid for peace.

But now she had been tasked with a job, and she would perform it to the best of her ability.

She noticed the slight tension between Michael and Ariella, and knew this wouldn’t be easy. But then, nothing in life ever was.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Corleone. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

“Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice, Ms. Ricci,” Michael said.

“Of course. Can I get either of you anything? And please, call me Eleanor.”

“All right. And I’m fine,” Michael answered.

“As am I,” Ariella chimed in.

“Then let’s get started. I assure your complete confidentiality,” Eleanor said, giving them a small smile.

“Good.”

“What seems to be the trouble?”

“Michael believes I don't trust him,” Ariella blurted out, wanting to get that over with.

“Okay, let's start from the beginning. How long have the two of you been married?”

“A little over a year, but we've been best friends all our lives,” Michael replied. “For a few years, she was also my assistant.”

“I see. So there's a conflict of interest as well as a power imbalance. What prompted the marriage?”

“It was a business deal.”

“So a marriage of convenience?”

“Yes.”

“Whose idea was it?”

“Mine,” Ariella answered. “But I was also in love with him.”

“It was one-sided on her part,” Michael interjected, seeing the puzzled look on Eleanor's face.

“Is it still one-sided?” Eleanor inquired.

“No. I fell in love with her shortly before we got married.”

“So what happened? Why the lack of trust?”

Ariella sighed, not wanting to answer, but Michael placed his hand over hers.

“Tell her.”

Ariella steeled her resolve, then said, “I was raped. By some men who worked for his father. It started when I was ten, and ended when I was thirteen.”

Eleanor was shocked to her core.

“I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why you feel you can’t trust your husband?”

“No. It's because he told my sister that I’d been raped, and I hadn’t told her beforehand.”

“And you told me you forgave me for doing so, but now I know you didn't actually mean it,” Michael said curtly.

Eleanor listened in rapt fascination. There were a lot of underlying issues to deal with.

Before things could get out of hand, she stopped it.

“All right, let's talk about that. Ariella, is there a reason you didn’t truly forgive Michael for what he did?”

Ariella nodded.

“I think I was angry at the fact that I had spent most of my life keeping his secrets, knowing how important it was, and it felt like he couldn't do the same for me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Michael asked her.

“I was too upset.”

Eleanor turned to Michael.

“Do you trust Ariella?”

“I did. Now I’m not so sure.”

“Because you don’t know if she's being sincere.”

“Yes.”

“Ariella, do you understand where Michael is coming from? If you say you forgive him but you don’t really mean it, how is he supposed to believe anything you tell him afterwards? This lack of trust goes both ways.”

Ariella nodded.

“I shouldn’t expect him to trust me if I don't trust him.”

“Exactly. You have to be open with one another. To be honest, the fact that you don't trust him after spending your whole lives together is pretty surprising.”

“She told me she trusted me until I gave her a reason not to. She was also afraid I would hurt her,” Michael said.

“Have you hurt her before?” Eleanor asked.

“No, and I would never do so.”

“But I've watched him hurt others,” Ariella said.

“Others? Like who?” Eleanor asked curiously.

“His previous wife.”

“You’re talking about Kay Adams?” Eleanor clarified.

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

Michael replied, “I banished after I found out she killed my unborn son.”

“And why would that scare you, Ariella?” Eleanor asked.

“I can’t have children. I thought that since that seemed to be the most important part of the business, Michael wouldn’t want me anymore.”

Michael stared at his wife in shock.

He turned to Eleanor. “Would you mind giving us a minute?”

The psychiatrist nodded. “Sure.”

Once she was gone, Michael asked, “Don’t you know how much I love you, Ariella? You’re one of the few people I show my true emotions to. Don’t you know how _rare_ that is for me?”

“I know. It's not that I don't get that, I do, but…”

“But what? Tell me. I’m not going to judge you.”

“I’m scared.”

“Scared? Of me?”

“No. I’m scared of myself. I’m scared you'll leave me for someone more stable. I’m scared I won’t be enough for you. I want to help you deal with all that you’ve been through, but I’m worried I’m not strong enough. I’ve seen you deal with so much pain, and it _hurts_. If I could take all your pain, I would do it in an instant, but I’m afraid it would destroy me.”

“That’s the most honest you've ever been with me, and I appreciate it. And I’m always going to want you, whether we have children or not. You're the first woman I've been with who didn't want me to change to suit her.”

“I would never ask you to do that. Not ever.”

“I think we should start over. Our marriage wasn't based on love and commitment, it was a deal. I want us to be together because we love each other. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“It makes me so happy to hear you say that.”

“From now on, you and I are equals. I don't want you to ever feel like I’m trying to control you.”

“Thank you. But I don't want you to feel like you have to shut part of yourself off. You're a dominant person, and that's okay with me.”

“Ariella, I want you to be open and honest with me about everything. There should be no secrets between us. If something is bothering you, just tell me. I would do anything for you.”

“I believe you. I’m sorry for what I said. I do trust you…I just need to learn to trust myself more. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Eleanor stuck her head inside the doorway. “I’m back.”

“Come on in. We're finished,” Michael told her.

“Did you straighten things out?”

“Yes. We've decided to start fresh.”

“Good. I’m glad to see you're making an effort to work things out. Too many marriages these days end in divorce.”

“Believe me, I know.”

Eleanor looked at Ariella. “I would like to talk to you about what happened to you, if you're willing.”

Ariella nodded. “I think it's time I put my rape behind me.”

“Sounds like a plan. Unfortunately, I do have another appointment in half an hour, so would you like to meet next week, same time?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll see you both next week.”

“Of course. Thank you for all your help, Eleanor.”

“You are more than welcome.”

When Michael and Ariella arrived home, Michael said, “Let’s go for a walk.”

“All right.”

They walked around the compound, lost in their own thoughts.

Then Michael turned to his wife.

“I wanted to ask your opinion on something.”

“What is it?”

“You know for the past few years I’ve been trying to be legitimate.”

“Yes.”

“I think now is a good time to finally figure things out. What do you think?”

“As long as you have a solid plan, everything should be fine. But knowing you, I’m sure you already do.”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Well, you have my full support no matter what you decide.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure.”

“What did you think of Eleanor?”

“She made some good points. I think talking about my past is a good start.”

“I agree.”

“You know,” Ariella said thoughtfully, “she might want you to open up as well.”

“I know, but I'm not ready for that.”

“And that's all right. I’m here for you.”

“I know.”

Ariella sighed. “I’m really sorry, my love. You should be able to trust me just as I should be able to trust you. You shouldn't be second guessing me.”

“No, I shouldn't,” her husband replied shortly.

“How can I make it up to you?”

“Just mean what you say, that’s all. Like you did before all this. Can you do that?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Michael gently pulled Ariella to him.

“You mean everything to me, darling. I love you. More than you will ever know. I'm sorry for saying that what you feel for me is obsession. I was wrong, and I apologize.”

“You're forgiven. And I mean that wholeheartedly. I love you too. I just wish…”

“What?”

“I just…I always wanted to have your children. I wish things were different.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know. But you have to believe that I’m not going anywhere. I love you too much to hurt you like that. The business is just that…business. You’re far more important to me. I would give up everything I have for you.”

He kissed her gently, his hands moving to cup her face.

“I’m yours, Ariella. Always.”

His wife gave him one of her rare smiles.

“And I’m yours. Like I always wanted to be.”

Their lives had never been easy, but together, they knew they could face anything. 


	8. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ariella get closer, and a long-awaited wish finally comes true.

_Three weeks later..._

Ariella rolled over in bed, watching her husband as he read. She was so happy they had decided to start over.

They had explored each other again in all ways. Michael had decided they needed to set aside a day each week just to talk about whatever was on their minds. It had helped clarify things and had brought them closer together. 

Michael had also suggested they redo their wedding night, which Ariella had accepted almost immediately. He had been incredibly gentle and thoughtful, the same way he had been with Apollonia, but even more so. And Ariella had appreciated him even more for it. 

For her part, Ariella had allowed Michael to exert more of his dominance over her sexually. He was able to do things with her he had never even considered doing before, not even with Apollonia. Though he made it a point never to hit Ariella, either with his hands or with objects. Even if she asked him to.

He had explained to her that not only had he been raised properly, he also knew that even if she trusted him with her life, the reminders of her rape were always with her. However, she had brought up an excellent point: she wanted him to hit her during sex (only with his hand though) so she could associate it with him, since she knew he would never hurt her. It had taken him some time to get around to the idea, but eventually he agreed. 

Ariella watched her husband as he read, admiring the focused expression on his face. He was so handsome it made her heart race. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn’t want to disturb him. 

He turned to see her staring at him unabashedly.

“What?”

She blushed lightly.

“Nothing. I was just admiring you.”

Michael quickly memorized the page he was on, placing the book on the night stand.

He turned back to Ariella.

“You were, were you? Well, we can do something about that.”

“Actually...”

“Yes?”

“I wanted to get lost in your eyes for a while.”

“Of course. Whatever makes you happy, my angel.”

Ariella sat up fully, her eyes never leaving Michael’s. She reached out to run her hands along the edge of his wrist, feeling his pulse thrum strongly against her palm.

“It always amazes me that you want me so much,” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I never dreamed you would ever be in love with me.”

Michael gave her a soft smile, placing his hand atop hers.

“Well, I am.”

He looked at her as if he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it.

However, he’d forgotten how perceptive his wife could be.

“What is it, Michael?”

“I have a confession to make.”

“Go ahead.”

He looked down for a minute, trying and failing to hide his blush.

Ariella gently lifted his chin.

“Why are you blushing?”

“Because...because I think I’ve always been in love with you, Ariella.”

His wife was floored.

“What?”

Out of all the things he could have said, that was _not_ what she had been expecting. 

“It’s hard to believe, but it’s true. I think I never wanted to believe it before. I was so afraid of getting hurt. Not that you would hurt me, but after everything, it became harder and harder to trust people. You were always there for me, and you never once judged me for my mistakes. Loving you was easy, like it should be.”

“What about Apollonia?”

“I love her. I always have and I always will. But she didn’t know the truth about me, the _real_ truth only you and my family could see. You once said you could see darkness in me. I didn’t know what you meant then, but I do now.”

“I wasn’t trying to offend you.”

“You didn’t offend me. I just didn’t see myself clearly. How did you? Was it because of the rape? Or was it something else?”

“Something else.”

“What?”

“I’m not exactly sure. I think...I think I’ve always been sort of attuned to you. I get these...flashes of insight around you. I can’t really explain it.”

“Like how you knew that Tom had allowed Kay to get an abortion. And that she seduced him in order to do so.”

“Yes.”

“Or how you knew about Roth’s true motives.”

“Exactly.”

Suddenly, Ariella had another one of those flashes of insight.

She looked at Michael intently, noticing the darkness swirling inside him, an opaque blackness that was threatening to overtake him.

But there was a pinprick of light, so minuscule, yet still burning steadily.

_I knew it, she thought, her mind whirling with possibilities. I knew Michael was never truly evil. Misguided, yes. Evil, not a chance._

She wondered what her own soul looked like. Considering all she had done, it was probably completely black.

A voice shook her out of her reverie.

_Do not give in to despair and doubt, Ariella. Your soul is not in jeopardy. Have you committed terrible sins? Yes. But you have proven that you are capable of love without condition, love without limits. You love Michael Corleone for who he really is, not who everyone else thinks he should be. That has redeemed you enough to be able to complete the task I have in store for you._

“What task? Who are you?”

“Ariella, are you all right? Who are you talking to?”

Ariella blinked, realizing Michael was staring at her in puzzlement.

She shook her head.

“I’m fine. I just...I saw something inside you that surprised me.”

“Ah, you were having a vision again. What did you see?”

“Light. Not a lot of light, but it was there.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. It means you’re not evil. Not at all. You can stop thinking of yourself that way. I know it’ll take some time, but I’m here for you.”

“I know. Who were you talking to?”

“I heard a man’s voice. It wasn’t a voice I knew.”

_But you know me, my daughter. You always have._

“I think...I think it’s my father.”

“Really?”

“I’m not lying.”

“I didn’t accuse you, my love.”

Michael held his wife against his body, feeling such a rush of love for the woman in his arms. She had rescued him from loneliness and despair.

He leaned down to kiss her, his hands gently threading through her hair.

Her lips tasted like sweet wine mixed with strawberries. It made his head spin. He couldn’t get enough of her. He kissed her passionately, nearly moaning aloud at the sensations she conjured in him.

Suddenly, he could feel something shift inside him.

For a minute, it was like he could _see_ everything Ariella saw, so clearly. 

He gripped her arms to steady himself, looking deeply into her eyes as he did so. 

He could feel the darkness rise up inside him, but in the next instant, it had been stamped down. 

He looked at his wife questioningly.

“Did you...”

“I think so. I’m not sure how I did that. I’m not even sure _I_ did that.”

Michael began to feel a little light-headed.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked, his voice raspy. 

Ariella took the glass of water from the night table and quickly pressed it to his lips.

He drank gratefully.

“Maybe we should walk a bit,” Ariella suggested.

Michael nodded, then slowly got up.

“Should I call Neri?”

“No, just give me a minute.”

When he was sure he would be all right, he took a turn about the room, Ariella steadying him to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Are you all right now?” she asked gently.

“Yes. I’m going to get a snack.”

“I think there’s some chocolate cake left over from the party.”

His eyes lit up, and Ariella giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re the cutest, you know that? I’ve never seen anyone get that excited over cake before.”

“Are you trying to ruin my reputation?” Michael asked, his eyes twinkling.

“No...”

“And how is that supposed to convince me?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet.”

“I could always punish you...”

“And just what would the punishment be?”

“You feeding me cake.”

“Not quite the punishment I had in mind...but it’s a start.”

“Well, what did you want me to do?”

“I don’t know if I should say...”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Well, I kind of saw your memories. Some of them, at least. Like the one in Cuba when you gave Fredo the kiss of death.”

Michael was astounded.

“You want me to do that to you?”

“Well, no, not exactly. But I’ve never seen you kiss anyone with that much pent-up passion and anger. Not even me, and we’ve had some pretty passionate kisses.”

Michael sighed.

“If that’s what you want, I won’t deny you. Just relax. I won’t hurt you. Do you trust me?”

“Completely.”

“Good.”

Ariella watched as Michael’s expression changed from one of joviality to anger. Even though she knew the anger wasn’t directed at her, it still sent shivers down her spine.

She was captivated by his dark eyes, so full of emotion. The eyes truly were the windows of the soul, and Michael’s eyes spoke volumes.

“If you want me to stop, you know the safe word, right?”

“Yes. Orange.”

“Perfect.”

Before Ariella could say or do anything, Michael had wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her with such fervor, it made her weak in the knees.

It was over far too soon.

“Is that what you wanted?” Michael asked.

Ariella nodded, trying to figure out what had just happened.

She gave her husband an odd look, trying to decipher his emotional state.

“What’s the matter?”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That. Switch emotions so quickly.”

“I’m not insane, if that’s what you're implying. I just…I'm so used to locking my emotions away, I guess it's become a habit. Does that scare you?”

“A little. It shouldn't. Not after everything.”

“You're allowed to be scared, Ariella. It's all right.”

“You’re an enigma. A fascinating one. I feel like I want to get inside your head, see what _really_ makes you tick.”

“Ariella, you know more about me than anyone, and you still find me intriguing? I’m flattered.”

“I do, and not just sexually. If I wanted to know more about you, I mean _really_ know more, would you let me in?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether you would grant me the same courtesy.”

“Without question.”

“Then we have a deal. Let's get some cake and then you can ask me anything your heart desires. I’ll try to be as honest as I can.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were enjoying the cake. Or, rather, they were enjoying licking the cake off each other's fingers. 

Ariella sucked Michael's fingers into her mouth slowly, suppressing a moan. His eyes gleamed with desire. 

Then he pulled her to him quickly, his tongue licking her lips, tasting her.

He bit down on her bottom lip and she granted him access, enjoying the sinfully delicious taste of him.

“Ariella…”

“Hmm?”

“If you could get pregnant, would you rather have a boy or a girl?”

“A boy. They're infinitely more challenging. But I would just be happy to have your children.”

She squeezed Michael's hand gently.

“I love you forever. Never forget that. I’m not going to hurt you like that. I’m sorry if I hurt you in the past.”

“You’ve already been forgiven, my love. And I know you wouldn't do that to me.”

“Never. Even though I can't, can we still…”

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need.”

Once they were satiated, Michael invited Ariella to talk in the study.“You wanted to know more about me. Ask.”

Ariella thought for a second, then said, “I always wanted to know why you were so addicted to power. Is it just power for power's sake or is there a bigger reason?”

“I never really thought about it, to be quite honest. I think part of it is the fact that this was just handed to me and I felt like I needed to do everything I could to keep it. Once I got into it, it was hard to get out. And I didn't have the support I needed.”

“If you could walk away now, would you?”

“If no one came after me. But I can't take that chance. I’m so tired, Ariella. I'm tired of plotting and trying to stay one step ahead of everyone just to survive. I mean, I killed my own brother because he tried to kill me. I keep trying to figure out why he did it. It's not as simple as stupidity or that he wanted something of his own. There's something else. And then there's Kay. I know I wasn't the best husband, but the fact that she took my son from me…the fact that Tom allowed it…I can't understand why everyone close to me wants me to suffer so much. I understand it in terms of business and practicality: the other families want to take over the world, you don't need to be a genius to figure it out, but my brothers? My ex-wife? Even my own sister told me she did things to hurt herself so I’d know she could hurt me. And then…the idea of destiny, the idea that I’d tried to run from this as fast as I could, but fell into it anyway, it makes me sick to know that there was really nothing I could do to prevent it. And I’m going to suffer even more for my choices.”

Ariella had never seen Michael terrified, not one day in her life, but now…now he looked like he was going to break apart completely.

“Michael, darling, you look completely drained. Come here.”

“Can you…can you get Neri first? I need both of you here.”

Ariella went to find Neri.

He was outside patrolling the grounds.

When he saw the look on her face, he nodded.

“It’s Michael, isn't it?”

“Yes. I'm scared for him.”

“Don’t worry. Let me handle this.”

When they returned to the office, Michael looked completely composed, almost too calm.

Neri locked the door and went to stand before Michael.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. Ariella, can you give us a minute, please?”

Ariella nodded and went in the kitchen to make some tea.

In the study, Michael looked at Neri, his eyes assessing.

“If I asked you to give me a massage, would you do it?”

“Would it help?”

“Very much.”

Michael took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

Neri placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, feeling the tension along his collarbone.

He spoke softly to his boss, trying to put him at ease.

“Just focus on the sound of my voice, Michael. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t think about anything else.”

Neri continued talking, his hands moving to massage Michael's neck.

Michael closed his eyes, feeling a slow lassitude flow through his body.

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

Neri's hands were working their magic, but Michael began to feel antsy.

His body was completely relaxed, but every nerve inside him was on fire.

Neri sensed there was something wrong, and stepped away, giving Michael much needed space.

Ariella walked in with tea for all of them.

Her eyes fell on Michael, who was staring at her with such a burning intensity, it made her want to jump out of her skin. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. At least, not directed at her.

When she set down the tea, she saw her.

A woman was standing next to Michael, her dark eyes shining.

Ariella knew who it was instantly.

_Apollonia. What's going on? Why can I see her? Does Michael know she's here?_

Apollonia's spirit, for that's what it was, disappeared.

A wave of peace tinged with sadness settled over the room.

Ariella looked between Neri and Michael, wondering if they had seen Apollonia as well. 

They didn't look as if they had, but they had definitely felt her presence.

Especially Michael.

Ariella decided to give her husband some privacy, but he waved her forward.

“Stay. Neri...”

“Sure thing, Mikey.”

Ariella watched as Neri continued to massage her husband's neck and shoulders.

She had to admit he was quite good at that, and wondered if he'd done it for Michael before.

_Probably, she mused. They are extremely close after all. And Michael trusts him more than anyone._

Her eyes strayed to Neri's hands, and she wondered how such a cold-blooded assassin could be so gentle. 

_Why is that such a surprise? Isn't Michael one of the most gentle men you've ever known?_

Ariella shook her head, trying to clear it. There was definitely something strange about tonight. She could feel it.

_I'm tired, that's all that is. I just need to sleep and I’ll be okay._

But she couldn't help but think there was more to tonight than any of them realized.

She would be proven right nine months later, but by then, it would be too late.


	9. The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael discovers a surprising secret about his closest ally.

_Six months later…_

“Would you like anything in particular for breakfast, Ariella?” Michael asked as he looked through the closet.

“No, it's all right. I think I'll just have an egg and some toast this morning.”

“Are you sure? I can have Connie make whatever you like.”

“I’m sure. Thank you for staying with me last night.”

“Where else would I be, my love?”

“I know that's not how you expected your night to go.”

“It's a natural part of pregnancy, sweetheart. I’d be surprised if you weren't feeling sick at all.”

“What are you going to do today?”

“I was going to do some light paperwork. I can do it up here if you need the company.”

“No, you can work in the study. I’ll either read or go back to sleep after breakfast.”

“Okay. I’ll get your breakfast. I think Connie said she wanted to spend some time with you later in the day.”

“Thank you, and that would be wonderful.”

Michael gave his wife a gentle kiss, then went downstairs.

Ariella sighed.

It was getting harder and harder to move around as he pregnancy progressed. But she wouldn’t complain. She was ecstatic that she was carrying Michael’s child.

Her thoughts strayed to her sister. She hadn't spoken to her sister in almost two years. She'd tried to reach out, but to no avail.

She had tried not to be too upset about it, but she couldn't hide her emotions from Michael. Her husband had done his best to console her, reminding her that at least Anna was still alive and there was still hope.

“If she doesn’t want to talk to you, give her some space. She's still hurting from what happened.”

“I know, but I was trying to protect her. How can she not see that?”

“She’s older, she feels she should be the one protecting you, not the other way around. It was the same with Fredo. He felt slighted because he felt he should be the head of the family and it passed to me instead.”

“So what do I do?”

“Let her be the one to come to you. It might take some time, but believe me, it will happen. She loves you, regardless of how hurt she is.”

Ariella had to agree. She marveled at how far her husband had come in terms of beginning to understand emotions, his own and others.

As he walked back into the bedroom, Ariella smiled at him.

“What?” he asked, puzzled.

“I’m just so proud of you.”

“For what?”

“How far you've come. You're more open to understanding emotions than you were before.”

“I’m not sure what to say.”

“It's okay. It's probably just hormones talking.”

Michael chuckled.

“That didn't sound like hormones to me.”

He placed the breakfast tray on his wife's lap, then lay next to her.

“I thought you were going to be in your study.”

“In a few minutes. I just want to make sure you’re all right.”

“I'm fine, Michael. Really.”

He wound a strand of her hair around his fingers.

“I know. I’m just being careful.”

Michael gently placed his hands over his wife’s stomach, feeling a kick under his palm.

“Our child is very active today, isn’t he?”

“She. It's a girl.”

“She, then. Did you think of a name for her?”

“Elise.”

“That's a beautiful name. Where did you get it?”

“It was my great-grandmother's name.”

“Which side of the family?”

“My father's.”

"I should have guessed. You never talk about him much.”

“Well, there's not much to talk about. He died when I was three. I barely remember him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“He would have loved you, you know that, right?”

“Yes. I often thought that very thing many times.”

“Do you have any memory of him?”

“One. We had a tea party together. I don't know why I remember that so clearly, but I do.”

“It was a happy memory.”

“It was. I’m glad I have that, at least.”

Ariella finished her breakfast, then lay against the pillows.

“I’m going to take a nap now. Thank you for breakfast.”

“You're very welcome. If you wake up and need anything, let me know.”

“I will.”

Ariella closed her eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Michael watched his wife sleep, a smile crossing his face. He loved her so much, the intensity of it scared him sometimes.

He tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Ariella. Forever.”

Then he took the tray downstairs, placing it on the counter and heading into the study.

Ariella slept through the morning, waking up when the sun was high in the sky.

Neri was standing by the door, watching her.

“Good afternoon, Ariella.”

“Hello, Al. How are you?”

“I should be asking you that question. But I’m fine, thanks for asking. Do you need anything?”

“I'm a little hungry.”

“Michael guessed you would be. Connie made lunch. I’ll bring it up for you. Anything else?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m sure you have more pressing matters.”

“Ariella, apart from Michael, you are my first priority. Don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything.”

“Well, would you mind spending some time with me?”

“Of course not. Give me a minute.”

A few minutes later, Neri and Ariella were talking, Neri telling her stories of his past.

“I still can't believe you hit a man over the head with a flashlight,” Ariella commented.

“I did, and I don’t regret a thing.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“You’re not afraid of me, are you? You know I would never hurt you. Not just because of Michael, but because you're my friend. I hope I’m not overstepping.”

“You’re not, and I’m not afraid of you. I was, at first, but as I got to know you, and then with everything I went through, I realized there was no need to fear you. We're all dangerous in this family, some of us more than others.”

“Very true.”

“Okay, my turn.”

“Ask away.”

“Did you ever do any of this for Kay?”

“No. She didn’t trust me too close to her husband, and she never would have considered asking me for anything.”

“She was a trip and a half. I never trusted her.”

“Neither did I. I never fully trusted Tom either, but I never let Michael know that. And it nothing to do with loyalty.”

“No, I understand, believe me.”

“You do, don’t you? You know more about people and their intentions than anyone I’ve ever met, and yet, you're still capable of so much love and loyalty.”

“Thank you, Al.”

“You're very welcome.”

“Can I ask a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you never remarry after your wife left?”

“Never found the right woman. And it's not just about the business. I don't trust easily, so finding someone I can trust without a doubt would be a challenge. Michael is lucky to have you. I’ve never seen him as happy as when he's with you, even when you're fighting. He loves you with everything in him.”

“I love him in the same way. I always have.”

“I’m a little jealous of the two of you, to be quite honest. Sometimes I wish…well, there's no use wishing. I’m glad I'm needed here.”

“I’m sure Michael wouldn’t object if you wanted to find someone. But you'd have to talk to him.”

“I think I will. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Neri glanced at Ariella for a minute, noticing the way her hair framed her face, her blue-green eyes animated, his eyes following the curve of her lips. She was a beautiful woman.

The thought crossed his mind, then left as quickly as it came. There was no use thinking about it. Michael would kill him.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Michael was suddenly standing in the doorway.

Neri felt his blood freeze in his veins. He had never been afraid like this before. He made sure to school his expression to one of friendliness and nothing else.

He got up quickly, nearly passing out at the change in pressure.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, anchoring him to the floor.

“Easy. I've got you.”

Neri closed his eyes, focusing only on Michael's hands on his chest.

When his mind had cleared sufficiently, Neri opened his eyes.

Michael let go of him and let him to a chair.

“Are you all right?”

Neri nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He looked at Michael, wondering if his boss could tell what was going on inside him.

It didn't seem like it, but Neri knew him well enough to know Michael was always ten steps ahead of everyone. It was how he had survived this long.

Michael sensed there was something going on. Neri seemed a little of, and it had nothing to do with him almost passing out.

Michael told Ariella he would check on her later, and told Neri he needed to see him in the study as soon as possible.

Minutes later, Neri went downstairs, his heart thumping in his chest.

Once he was in the study, he closed the door behind him.

“You're not in any trouble, Neri. I just want to talk,” Michael began, leaning back in his chair.

“All right.”

“What happened upstairs?”

“Ariella and I were talking, and she asked me why I had never remarried.”

“I see. Well, since you've brought this up, is there someone you have in mind?”

“No.”

“I’m not keeping tabs on you. You're free to date whoever you like, or get married if you so choose.”

“Thank you.”

“But that’s not quite it, is it?”

“No.”

“Tell me the truth. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise.”

Neri knew this was a dangerous situation. He remembered Carlo, and shuddered inwardly. Michael had used this exact tactic to lure Carlo into a false sense of security before having him killed.

Neri knew his fate would be far worse.

So much for loyalty. This had never happened to him before. Why did he have to go and think about Ariella in that way? He knew she was off limits.

Neri stared into Michael’s dark eyes, captivated and terrified at the same time.

He knew anything he said, whether the truth or a lie, would get him killed.

Michael stood up, walking over to Neri.

For the first time in his life, Neri felt trapped.

Michael placed his hands on Neri's shoulders.

“It’s just you and me. Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me the truth.”

“I don't think I can. I’m afraid you'll kill me.”

“I won't. No matter what you tell me, I won't kill you. I trust you with my life. I can't kill you.”

Neri looked down, ashamed.

Michael gently lifted his chin.

“Would it make it easier if I guessed?”

“Yes.”

“All right. The only reasons you would think I would kill you is if you betrayed me or if it had to do with Ariella. Does it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have feelings for my wife?”

“I think so. I’m sorry, Michael. But I would never…”

“I know. I’m not angry. You're allowed to have feelings. You're not a monk.”

“It was just a thought, a brief one.”

“Even a brief thought can take hold of your mind and your life.”

“I’m sorry. If you want me to stay away from her, I will.”

“No. That'll be physically impossible, especially since I’ll need you to make sure she's all right as her time draws closer.”

“I just…I think it's because she’s the first person I’ve seen who makes you truly happy and she loves you so much.”

“Thank you for caring for me so deeply, Al. I appreciate it. That's why I’m going to trust you with something.”

“Yes?”

“If anything ever happens to me, you have my permission to marry Ariella. You’re the only one I trust to take good care of her, apart from myself.”

“I’m honored.”

“Good. Now, about the rest, I’m not going to tell you to stay away from her, or even to bottle up your feelings. That won’t help matters. Do you mind if I ask…how far do you want to go with Ariella?”

“I just wanted to kiss her, that's all. But I’m worried I’ll want to do more.”

“I'm confident in your ability to control your emotions, Al.”

“I understand.”

“Good. And Neri…in the future, never be afraid to tell me anything. You can trust me just as I know I can trust you.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“Don't mention it.”

Although it seemed as though the matter had been resolved, Neri felt on edge.

He didn't know if he could fully trust himself around Ariella, and that thought scared him.

But he couldn’t mention that to Michael, although he suspected Michael already knew.

Logically, Neri knew there was a much easier solution: go find a prostitute and take care of the situation. But he knew that wouldn’t quell his feelings anytime soon, in fact, they might make things worse.

“Al.”

Neri's eyes flashed open to see Michael staring at him in concern.

“I’m sorry, did you need something?”

“You’re slightly off today. I think you need a break.”

“No, I just…”

Michael waited patiently.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this,” Neri said finally.

“I disagree. I think about it is exactly what's needed here. Have a seat.”

Once they were comfortable, Michael said, “Tell me what's on your mind. I’m not going to judge you. Just be honest with me, that’s all I ask.”

“Okay. My feelings for Ariella, they didn’t just happen overnight.”

“Do you love her?”

“No, not like that. It's just physical attraction. But it's more than that. I want to protect her. I know I already do, but I want to protect her from anything that will hurt her. Including herself.”

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“Nothing. I’ll just do my duty to you like I always have. I’ll forget about all of it if that’s what you want. I’m _yours_ , Michael.”

Michael stared at Neri intently for a minute, then nodded.

“You've proven yourself more than trustworthy. I don't believe for a minute that you would ever take advantage of me or her. Am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let me talk to Ariella, and if she agrees, and _only_ if she agrees, you have my permission to spend time with her.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“No need to thank me. Would you like me to talk to her now or later?”

“Now, just to get it over with.”

“I'll be back soon.”

As Michael ascended the stairs, he thought over what Neri told him. Ordinarily, he would never allow anyone to be with his wife in that way, but Neri had earned Michael's trust and respect many times over.

Ariella was talking with Connie when Michael walked in.

Connie glanced at her brother and knew he needed to talk with his wife.

She quickly excused herself.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed, taking Ariella's hand in his. 

“How are you?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Is everything all right?” his wife inquired.

“Yes. I just need to talk to you about something. It's Neri.”

“What is it?”

“He told me he has feelings for you. He wants to know if you would be okay with being with him in the same way that you are with me.”

“I don’t see him that way. He's a good friend, that’s all.”

“All right. But if you ever change your mind, I won't object.”

“Why now, though?”

“I did tell him he was free to find a woman he wanted to be with.”

“That doesn’t mean he needs to be with me. I know this lifestyle isn’t easy, but I know there’s someone out there who would appreciate him.”

“Have you Seen something?”

“Not exactly, just a feeling I have. But I don’t want to hurt him.”

“I don’t think you will.”

Michael kissed his wife's cheek, his hand cupping her face gently.

“You’re the most amazing woman I know. I’m sure we'll find a solution.”

“We will. Someday.”

Neri watched the two of them from the shadows, his eyes taking in everything. He was happy that Ariella hadn't completely dismissed him. He vowed to protect her even more fiercely.

Ariella could feel someone watching her, and looked up, locking eyes with Neri, who gave her a small smile. She was instantly relieved, knowing that he understood and didn’t seem angry.

It would have to do for now. Nothing could change between them. 

Could it?


	10. Sacrificial Miracles, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Neri come to an agreement, and Ariella faces a situation that will change her life and the lives of those around her forever.

_Two weeks later…_

_"Please don’t stop. I need your hands everywhere.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I'm sure. Please, Neri, make love to me.”_

“Ariella? Sweetheart, wake up. Wake up.”

Ariella’s eyes flashed open to see Michael staring at her in concern.

“Was I talking in my sleep?” she asked worriedly.

Her husband shook his head.

“No, but you were tossing and turning. And moaning. Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.”

“Were you having a nightmare?”

“No, it was actually a pretty good dream.”

Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Was it about me?”

“I can’t answer that.”

“Was it about Neri?”

Ariella looked away, tears running down her face.

“Why are you crying, darling? I'm not mad at you. I told you if you changed your mind it would be okay with me.”

“It shouldn't. I feel terrible for even thinking…”

“Shh. It's all right. This is a different situation, I’ll admit, but you and I are fine. Always. Do you want to go to him? Would that make you feel better?”

“How are you okay with this?”

“Because I trust the two of you. I love you, Ariella, and I want you to be happy. I'll do anything to ensure your happiness. If being with Neri makes you happy, then I'm fine with it. I know neither of you would betray me.”

“Never.”

Ariella pulled her husband to her, kissing him fiercely.

“I love you. So much.”

Michael's hands wrapped around her.

“I love you too. You're the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever known, and I’m proud to be your husband. Go. It's all right. Or I can have him come here.”

“I think that would be best. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don't worry about it. I’ll sleep downstairs.”

Michael squeezed his wife's hand, then went to find Neri.

He found his bodyguard patrolling the grounds.

“Neri.”

Neri looked up to see Michael coming towards him, and met him halfway.

“Did you need something?”

Michael smirked at him.

“I'm not the one who needs you.”

He had the satisfaction of seeing Neri's eyes light up, and hid a smile.

“Ariella wants me?”

“Yes. Go to her.”

“Are you sure? Will you be all right?”

Michael placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

“As long as you and Ariella are all right and happy, I'll be fine.”

“Okay. And Michael?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. If you ever need anything from me, Neri, don't hesitate to ask.”

“Okay.”

“I'm heading back to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I don't want to leave you on your own though.”

“I’ll be all right, I promise.”

“Good.”

Neri went to see Ariella, and Michael was walking through the hall to the study when a voice stopped him.

“Michael.”

He turned to find Connie standing there, her eyes heavy with sleep.

“Connie, are you all right? I thought you were sleeping.”

“I was. I came to make sure you were okay. I heard voices.”

“I'm sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep. Everything's all right.”

“What’s going on? Why are you down here?”

“It’s Neri and Ariella.”

“Oh, I see. You were kicked out.”

Michael chuckled.

“Nothing quite so drastic. I’m just giving them space.”

“By sleeping in your study?”

“You're quite perceptive, you know that?”

“I learned from watching you.”

“I’m flattered.”

Connie reached for her brother, tucking his arm in hers.

“You’re not sleeping in your study. You're sleeping in my bed.”

“Connie…”

“No arguing. You're my brother, and you're sleeping in my bed.”

“Well, you've certainly made me an offer I can't refuse.”

“Good.”

“You'd make one terrifying Don.”

“Glad you think so.”

“I know so. I know you, Connie. You’re much stronger than people give you credit for. I always knew you had it in you.”

“Thank you.”

When they arrived at Connie's room, Michael stopped her.

“I’m proud of you. I’m proud of the woman you're becoming. I love you. Never doubt that.”

“I don't.”

“You have absolutely nothing to fear from me. Ever. I’ll never hurt you.”

“I know you wouldn't. But why did you say that?”

“What?”

“Why did you say I have nothing to fear from you? Should I be afraid of you?”

Damn his sister's uncanny perception.

“No,” Michael replied. “Not at all.”

Connie’s senses were tingling. She wanted to ask, but she felt tonight wasn’t the night.

But Michael saw through her.

“If there's something on your mind, ask away.”

Connie opened the door and the two of them walked in, Michael going to sit on the edge of his sister’s bed.

Connie sat beside him.

“Tell me the truth, Michael. Are you hiding something from me?”

She watched her brother's face closely, noting the range of expressions on his face shift quickly. She also saw the mask go up, the one he used to hide his true feelings.

But she stared deeply into his eyes, knowing she could find all the answers she sought there.

To someone who didn't know Michael well, it might have seemed as though he was completely calm. But Connie knew better. She detected enormous guilt and sadness in those dark brown eyes.

Something was eating at her brother, and she was determined to find out what.

Michael allowed Connie to search him, realizing he couldn’t hide the truth from her any longer.

“Yes, Connie. I am,” he answered finally.

“Whatever it is, I won't hate you or judge you.”

“You say that now.”

“Just tell me. Please.”

Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“The truth is…Fredo didn't drown. I killed him.”

Connie stared at her brother in shock.

“You _killed_ Fredo? When? Was it after I got Anthony out of the boat the day he went fishing?”

“Yes. Neri shot Fredo in the back of his head. I watched him do it. I watched Fredo's body fall. I ordered Fredo's death, Connie. I’m a. monster. I know I am. But you have to understand, Fredo tried to have me killed. Hyman Roth manipulated him, and Fredo fell for it. He knew Johnny Ola, he knew everything. Fredo was the one who told Roth's men where my room was, who opened the windows so they could have a clear view of me and Kay the night they tried to assassinate me.”

Connie watched in amazement as Michael began to cry.

“I killed my own brother! What is wrong with me? How could I have been so foolish?”

Connie pulled Michael to her, but he wrestled out of her grip.

“No, Connie. I don't want to hurt you too. Please just let me be.”

“No. I won't do that. I can't do that. I’m not happy that you killed Fredo, even after I begged you to forgive him, but I’m not leaving you. Not for a second. You were going to kill him regardless of what anyone said, weren't you?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I felt I had no other choice.”

“You always have another choice, Michael. Life is full of choices. But I understand. You didn't want to seem weak to the other families, and Fredo was too much of a liability to keep alive. But he's still your brother. And you're still mine.”

Connie leaned back in the bed so she was against the pillows and pulled her brother to her, laying his head in her lap.

“Rest, Michael. Don't think about it anymore. Think about Ariella, and the life you're bringing into the world. You did what you had to do, and it's hard, but it’s okay. I still love you, and I’m sure Fredo still loves you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because Fredo was always a loving soul. He had a good heart, but he was too easily manipulated. But enough talk. Sleep.”

Connie kissed her brother's forehead.

“I love you, Michael, and I don't have you for what you felt you had to do.”

She watched her brother's eyes closed, and carded her fingers through his hair.

She watched the tension on his face ease until his breathing evened out.

Once she was sure he wouldn’t wake, she shifted slightly so he was lying on the bed. She tucked him in and walked quietly to the other side of the bed, getting in and pulling the covers up around her.

While the siblings slept, shadows moved around them.

Fredo’s spirit appeared in the room briefly, his eyes on Michael’s unconscious form.

He was at his brother's side in an instant.

“Hey, Mikey. It's me, Fredo. Heaven is great. It's like a million parties rolled into one all the time. Anyway, I just came to say that Connie's right. I don't have you, and I’m sorry I tried to have you killed. I should never have worked for Roth or listened to Ola, and I'm sorry I betrayed you. I love you, and I should have respected you and your place in the family. I hope on day you can forgive me, and I hope you can forgive yourself. Oh, and Pop and Mama say hi. And Sonny. He say he can’t wait to see your kids. Yeah, Ariella's having twins. Surprise. And one more thing…”

Fredo placed his hand on Michael's heart.

“I can’t make you completely at peace, but I can do this.”

Light shot out of Fredo's hands and hovered over Michael's heart, entering him.

“This is my way of forgiving you, though there's nothing to forgive. You did what you felt was right. I have to go now. I’ll be back soon. I love you.”

With that, Fredo disappeared.

Michael opened his eyes briefly, seeing a shadow disappear, then fell back asleep.

Upstairs, Ariella was kissing Neri passionately, her hands twining around his neck.

“I’m sorry we can’t do more.”

Neri shook his head.

“It’s fine, Ariella. You're so beautiful. I never dreamed…”

“And I dreamed too much. Every night for the past two weeks. All I could think of was you.”

“I still can't believe this is happening. I can't believe Michael agreed to this. I’m still afraid it’ll turn out to be a trap.”

“It's not, trust me. Michael gave me his word that he would do his best never to lie to me, and I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

“That doesn't mean we should take full advantage of his generosity, though.”

“I completely agree. We can't, anyway.”

“Ariella, I know for a fact that you are always beautiful to Michael, regardless of how you look. And maybe especially now. You're the only woman strong enough to carry his child. You want to be with him, and believe me, he appreciates it. I can’t tell you how many times I heard Kay complain about this lifestyle and her pregnancies, and yet, she had no problem with all the profits her husband brought in. But you, Ariella, are one of a kind. No one could ever say you're with Michael for his money. You love him so deeply, regardless of his mistakes. That's one of the things I admire about you.”

“Thank you, Al. That's very sweet of you to say.”

“I don't say things I don't mean,” Neri replied, kissing Ariella's neck.

“Mmm…I'm a little sore there,” Ariella murmured.

“Would you like me to help with that?”

“If you like.”

Neri gently pulled Ariella into his lap, massaging her neck and shoulders the same way he had done for Michael.

Except unlike that time, Neri was struggling to keep himself under control.

He wanted this woman, he was sure of it. And not just physically. He wanted her for her brilliant mind, her loving heart, all of it. He needed he in a way he'd never needed any woman before.

Neri had spent most of his years with Michael watching people, getting to know them inside and out. They always ended up revealing more about who they are than they themselves probably even realized.

From the minute he met her, he realized Ariella McGyver was more like Michael Corleone than anyone he’d ever known. Their personalities were so similar, it was like they were one person. It was no wonder they fought so much as they grew older and closer. The stubbornness, the unwillingness to see anything that didn’t further their goal, the way they could see into people’s hearts, everything that made them who they are, Neri both admired and feared them for it, Ariella a little more than Michael.

And yet, Ariella might have been one of the few women on Earth who could understand Michael better than anyone, apart from his mother.

Neri's hands moved over Ariella’s shoulders, stilling for a moment.

“Can I go further?” he asked quietly.

Ariella turned to look at him, and he was struck by the look in her blue-green eyes. Almost like…she loved him.

But that was impossible.

If prompted, Neri would tell anyone who asked that he was slowly falling in love with this woman. But he wasn't completely sure if she reciprocated.

Without waiting for an answer, Neri scrambled off the bed, pulling on his jacket as quickly as he dared.

“Neri? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

Neri shook his head.

“It’s not you, Ariella. It’s me. I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

Neri walked quickly out of the room and down the stairs, heading outside to the courtyard.

He paced frantically, his heart pounding in his chest.

He had to protect Ariella from herself. She couldn't be in love with him and with Michael. Someone was bound to get hurt, and he'd rather it be him than either one of them.

Neri stopped, thinking about Michael. He would do absolutely anything to keep Michael safe and happy. Michael Corleone had given Neri a purpose, a reason to live, essentially. And Neri wouldn't, couldn't betray him. Not ever.

Footsteps jolted him out of his thoughts.

Neri turned to see Michael staring at him.

“I thought I might find you here,” Michael said.

“Why are you awake?”

“My mind wouldn’t let me rest. I slept for a few hours, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about what I’d done, so I decided to walk around, clear my head. I told Connie about Fredo. She wasn’t happy, but she doesn’t hate me.”

“That’s good.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Ariella?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“I think I’m in love with her.”

That was the safest thing to say. He didn’t want Ariella to get into trouble.

“Is that all? When I gave you my permission, Neri, I meant for you to be happy. If you love her, the way I do, then there’s no problem. And if she loves you back, isn't that a good thing?”

“But…”

“What’s bothering you, Al?”

Michael’s voice was so soft and gentle, Neri wanted to tell him everything.

But he couldn’t bring himself to admit the truth.

Michael realized Neri was shutting off his emotions, and coaxed, “Tell me. You can tell me anything, anytime.”

Neri exhaled sharply. 

“I didn’t want to believe you had actually given your permission. I thought it was a trap. I thought you would use my feelings against me, to trap me into telling you the truth, and kill me for it."

Neri met Michael's eyes steadily, waiting for judgement.

Michael was hurt by his friend's words.

_I guess I’ve done so much damage to people that my closest allies feel they can't trust me. Like they're all targets, waiting to be killed._

“I haven’t been the best leader, I know that. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like anything you did or felt would get you killed. I know how hard it is to go out there and find a woman you can trust to not only love you, but to also keep quiet about the business.”

“But that doesn't mean I should have designs on your wife.”

“That’s not the issue here. You do have feelings for her, probably just as intense as I do, and for me to deny you the chance to explore your feelings after all you’ve been to me is unfair. You’re more important to me than anyone else, not just in terms of business, but also in life. And so is Ariella. And Connie. I don’t know what I’d do without the three of you. But you, Al, you've given me so many chances to just be myself, to not worry about anything. I trust you with my life, with my heart. I need you, the same way I need Ariella. And if the two of you want to be together, then so be it. I know Ariella’s feelings for you or even love for you won’t hurt the love she has for me.”

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything.”

In an uncharacteristic gesture, Michael hugged Neri tightly.

“Thank you.”

Neri clung to Michael with a fervor that scared him. The need to be held by this man was overpowering.

Neri could have happily spent days in Michael’s arms, gazing into his eyes, being captivated all over again. The same way he could with Ariella.

There was something about the two of them that drove him wild. He couldn’t understand it, nor did he want to. But he knew he'd be happy with them forever.

Michael let go of Neri, his eyes becoming clouded with sleep.

“I’m going to talk to Ariella. I have a feeling she might need it. Will you be all right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.”

Michael went back inside to see his wife, and Neri stayed outside for a few more minutes before going back inside.

Ariella was puzzled as to what had frightened Neri so much, but she decided not to dwell on it. He'd come around.

She was about to fall asleep when she saw her husband step through the door.

“I thought you were with Connie.”

“I was, but I couldn't sleep. Neri told me what happened. Are you in love with him? Because if you are, it's okay.”

“I think I am.”

“Sorry to grill you so late at night, but I just wanted to make sure the two of you were all right.”

“We're fine. Thank you for understanding.”

“I'm trying to be more open. I’m glad you see that.”

“I do. You look exhausted.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. Sleep, my love.”

Michael allowed Ariella to pull him into the bed. She kissed him gently, caressing his face, and giggled as he kissed the inside of her palm over and over again.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying you.”

“Well, carry on.”

“No, I think I’ll wait.”

“Why?”

“I like teasing you.”

“Don’t I know that.”

Michael leaned against Ariella’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

“I told Connie the truth about Fredo.”

“You did? What did she say?”

“She was upset, but she still loves me.”

“Of course she does. Are you all right? Now that you've told her.”

“I’m glad I told her, but I’m still worried about what'll happen after…”

“Maybe you should make your confession.”

Michael sat up to look at his wife.

“I haven’t done that in years, Ariella. I don’t think I can. I’m not worthy.”

“What do you mean, you're not worthy? You are loved, wanted by God. He doesn’t want to see you perish. Please, even if you won’t do this for yourself, do it for me. Make your confession and forgive yourself. I hate seeing you hurt yourself this way. I love you, and I don’t want you to be lost.”

“Ariella…”

His wife was crying, tears streaking her face.

Michael moved closer, wiping her tears with his finger.

“Oh, my darling. It’s all right. I promise you, if it would make you happy, I’ll make my confession.”

He kissed her, his hands cupping her face.

“I made a vow to love you till death do us part, and I’m keeping it.”

“Not even death will part us, Michael. I can’t imagine any life without you. Not ever.”

Michael stared at her, his heart overflowing with love for her.

“You love me that much?”

“Of course I do.”

“No woman ever cared for me in such a way. I never thought I deserved happiness.”

“You deserve all the love and happiness I can give you, and then some. You didn’t kill people because you hated them, you killed them because they were trying to kill you.”

“And people are still trying to kill me, even after everything.”

“I'll protect you with everything I have.”

“I know. Thank you for taking a chance on me.”

“Thank you for reciprocating. You didn’t have to do that.”

Michael took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

“The best decision I ever made was to agree to your proposition. I found so much more than I was looking for.”

“So did I.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, Ariella. I need you always.”

“I've always loved you, Michael. No matter what you've done. I’m with you.”

Their eyes met, and Michael lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it.

“We belong to each other, sweetheart. That is one thing that will never change.”

“I know.”

“Sleep well, darling. Sweet dreams.”

Ariella gave Michael one of her brilliant smiles, and he felt his heart flutter. This woman never ceased to amaze him.

He snuggled against her and closed his eyes, letting the peace he felt in her arms take him off to dreamland.

Ariella kissed his forehead and was about to follow, when Apollonia appeared to her again.

**_Hello, Ariella. I’m glad to see you and Michael are doing well._ **

“What are you doing here?”

**_I'm here to let you know it’s time._ **

“Time? Time for what?”

**_For you to complete your task._ **

“What are you talking about?”

**_You'll see. Tell me, is there anything you wouldn’t do for Michael?_ **

“No, nothing.”

**_You love him._ **

“Without question.”

**_Good. Keep that. You'll need it._ **

“Are you threatening him?” Ariella questioned, her hands tightening around her husband.

**_No, I would never do that. I love him just as much as you do. I’m just warning you._ **

“Warning me about what?”

**_The sacrifice you'll have to make for him._ **

“No sacrifice is too great.”

**_I was hoping that would be your answer. Get some rest. I’ll see you soon._ **

Ariella blinked, coming out of her trance.

She watched her husband sleep, her mind whirling with all that she had heard.

A sacrifice had to be made. She just hoped she was strong enough to make it…

_The next day…_

Michael couldn’t remember the last time the weather had been this bad.

Lightning crackled across the sky, hurricane-like winds beat against the house, shaking the foundation, thunder crashed in a growing crescendo.

He was grateful Kay had taken the children, Anthony and Mary, with her for the weekend. It wouldn’t have been safe for them here.

Michael quickly finished the last of his work, then went to make sure his family was all right.

Neri and Connie were boarding up the house.

“Have either of you seen Ariella?”

Connie looked up.

“No, not since breakfast.”

“She said she was tired of being cooped up in her room and wanted to go for a walk around the house,” Neri supplied.

“Could you look for her? I’ll finish up here,” Michael suggested.

“Sure, whatever you need.”

Neri walked through the house, calling for Ariella, but she was nowhere to be found.

Where could she have gone? She wouldn’t have left without saying anything to anyone.

As Neri approached the basement, he felt a coldness suddenly come upon him.

The door was jammed.

_Please, don't let her be down here. Please._

Neri used all his strength to open the door, and went downstairs.

“Ariella, Michael is looking for you. Let's…”

Neri stopped abruptly, his eyes widening.

Ariella was lying on the floor, pools of blood congealed around her. Her spine was crushed beneath the weight of the wall, which had crumbled due to the force of the winds outside.

Neri couldn’t bring himself to look at her, turning instead to look back up the stairs.

Michael couldn’t see his wife like this. It would kill him.

Neri quickly found a sheet, covering Ariella’s body as best he could, wiping away his tears as he did so.

She couldn’t be dead. Not now. Not after everything.

Neri wanted to sit there and indulge in grief, but he knew he had a bigger task to do.

He went back upstairs, keeping his face blank.

“Where's Ariella?” Michael asked.

Thankfully, Connie wasn’t with him.

“She's…she's dead, Michael,” Neri replied.

Neri watched Michael go completely still.

“Dead? What are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure what happened, but her spine was crushed. She's gone.”

“Her spine was what? How?”

“The wall crumbled. It just…” Neri trailed off.

Michael looked like he was about to collapse.

Neri reached out to steady him, and Michael fell into his arms.

“Not again. I can’t do this again,” Michael murmured.

Neri rubbed circles on his back.

Michael looked up at his bodyguard, his eyes haunted.

“Do you think she suffered?”

“I hope not. I can’t bear the thought of her suffering.”

“I can’t either.”

Neri helped Michael to the sofa.

“I’ll make you some tea.”

“I want to see her.”

Neri was taken aback.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You should remember her as she was.”

“I don’t care. She’s my wife, and she died alone. I want to see her.”

“Michael, it's a gruesome sight. She has no face, no spine, nothing. Let me bear this burden, not you. Please.”

“She’s not really dead, is she? You're making this up because you want her for yourself. That's it, isn’t it?”

“No, of course not! Michael, please…”

“Then let me see her.”

“I can’t…”

Michael stood up quickly, wrapping his hands around Neri's throat and squeezing tightly.

“You don’t tell me no. Not ever. I own you, do you understand? I can kill you if I so choose.”

“Please don’t…”

Michael pushed Neri in front of him and ordered, “Downstairs. Now. Or I will kill you right here.”

Woodenly, Neri made his way back downstairs.

Michael went to Ariella, cradling her broken body in his arms.

“I'm here, my love. I’m here. You're not alone anymore. I love you, my darling.”

Neri watched silently as tears rolled down Michael's face.

No one could ever doubt Michael's love for his wife.

He spent the rest of the day and most of the night with her, telling her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

Neri couldn’t bear to watch. It was too painful.

Connie came down around midnight to get Michael to go to bed, but he wouldn’t budge.

“I'm not leaving her. She's in a dark place, cold and alone. She needs me.”

Connie suspected Michael was either hallucinating or his connection to Ariella was stronger.

So Connie stayed with him as well, pulling her brother closer to her.

It didn’t seem real, that Ariella was gone. Yesterday…but Connie couldn’t bring herself to think of yesterday.

Ariella had brought so much light and joy into their lives. What would they ever do without her?


	11. Sacrificial Miracles, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariella enters the next stage of her life, and Michael gets a surprising visit from someone he thought was gone forever.

_The Valley of the Shadow_

The first thing Ariella felt was cold.

She was floating in a tunnel, her mind dissociating from everything. 

_Where am I? What am I doing here?_

She vaguely remembered dying, the wall coming down over her head.

Then nothing.

Her last thought had been of Michael, but she couldn’t remember specifics.

**_Hello, Ariella._ **

Ariella saw Apollonia standing in front of her, smiling sadly.

“What happened? I remember dying, but…”

**_Yes. I’m sorry._ **

“Why did I have to die so tragically?”

**_We can’t tell you. But everything has a purpose._ **

“We?”

A man was standing in the shadows, his eyes roaming over Ariella.

**_It's good to see you again._ **

Ariella gasped softly.

“Benjamin? What are you doing here?”

**_I'm here to help you through the Valley. We both are._ **

Apollonia and Benjamin stood on either side of Ariella.

“But how…”

**_We are your ministering angels. We are here to take you to see someone._ **

“Who?”

**_You'll see._ **

The three spirits (Ariella had to get used to thinking of herself in that way now) moved through the tunnel, Ariella growing colder with every step.

“Why is it so cold here?”

Apollonia and Benjamin glanced at each other, and Ariella caught the look.

“What?”

Apollonia replied, **_Everyone who comes here feels something different. Some feel warmth, some feel cold, some feel pain or joy. It depended on their lives in the other world. Your life was more difficult than most, so you feel cold. You’re embodying the darkness around you. Not everyone does._**

Ariella felt a slight warmth envelop her, but then it went away.

“What was that?”

Apollonia smiled at her.

**_That was Michael. He's here with you. Well, he's trying to be. But he can't fully reach you._ **

“I’m just glad he's trying.”

**_I know._ **

“I'm sorry.”

**_Why are you apologizing? I want him to be happy. And you make him very happy. I'm glad he has you for support._ **

Benjamin chimed in, **_I think I always knew you had strong feelings for Michael. I wasn't angry, though. I wanted you to be able to one day share your feelings with him and for him to reciprocate, and he did. And I’m glad I got to know you, Ariella. You made my last few months on Earth so special, even if you didn't love me the way I wanted you to. I loved you, and I still do._**

“Why did you stay with me if you knew the truth?”

**_I knew you had a good heart, even with all your problems. Your love for Michael was so pure, even if you had a few roadblocks along the way. I knew one day he'd see what I saw. You made an effort to love me, and I appreciate it._ **

“You could have found a woman who returned your feelings.”

**_I had a year left on Earth, Ariella. I felt it all the time. I didn't want to hurt another woman by getting involved with her and having her deal with my death. I knew you were strong enough to get through it._ **

“What's going to happen to Michael?”

**_You have to believe that he'll be all right._ **

“But this is the second time he's lost the woman he loves. How is he going to deal with it?”

**_I'm not going to tell you it'll be easy, because it won’t, but trust me, he'll be all right. Eventually._ **

“I wish I could believe you.”

**_Believe us. We're here to guide you._ **

They stopped suddenly, and Apollonia said, **_We must go now, but we will be with you if you need us._**

“What? Where are you going?”

But it was too late.

**_Ariella McGyver Corleone._ **

Ariella looked up to see a man standing in front of her. He looked harmless enough, but his eyes told a different story. Ariella had no doubt this man would destroy her if given the chance. 

**_Worry not. You are safe with me._ **

“Who are you?”

**_I am Michael the archangel._ **

Ariella was speechless.

She was about to kneel, but he stopped her.

**_No, my daughter. I am not the one who needs your reverence._ **

“Why are you here? I mean…”

**_I am not offended, Ariella. I’m here to help you. Come with me._ **

Barely a second passed, and Ariella was in a different place.

“Is that…”

**_Yes. You cannot interfere._ **

Ariella watched as her husband's soul was being tortured over and over again.

“Please, stop. Don't hurt him.”

**_This is what will happen to him if he does not repent._ **

“But none of it was his fault! You must see that!”

**_He had other choices. He could have walked away._ **

“His father was shot and there was no one else to step up and do what needed to be done.”

**_That may be true, but that does not excuse his behavior._ **

“What would you have done in his place? Allow your family to be destroyed?”

**_Do not pass your place with me, Ariella. You will not like the consequences._ **

Ariella bowed her head, chastised.

Michael lifted her chin, looking into her eyes.

**_It's all right. I do not hate you for being worried over the state of his soul. But you must understand, every man is given a free will. What they do with that free will is their business, but every action has a consequence._ **

“I know, but I can't…I can't watch him being tortured like this.”

**_There's nothing you can do. This is all up to him._ **

“What if I could change that? Let me take his place. Please.”

**_You would do that? You would risk your soul for him? There's no guarantee that he will repent._ **

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t let him suffer for what he had to do.”

**_You know that the only way you will get out of this is if he repents. Otherwise, you will be here until Judgement Day. Do you understand?_ **

“I do, and I still say I want to take his place.”

**_Greater love hath no man than this than that he lay down his life for a friend._ **

Michael took Ariella's hands in his.

**_If you're willing to do this, I will not stop you. However, since you have requested this of your own volition, your punishment will not be as horrible as his._ **

“What do you mean?”

**_You will still be tortured, just not as badly. If and when he repents, I will come to you again. At that time, you will receive certain instructions. For now, step into the lake of fire._ **

“ _What_?”

**_It is not as bad as it seems. Not for you, anyway._ **

Ariella steeled her resolve, then did as she was instructed.

At the first feel of fire on her body, she wanted to scream, but held it in by sheer willpower.

**_You don’t need to be a martyr, Ariella. You're one of few here. Not too many people are willing to sacrifice themselves for someone. Look around._ **

Ariella looked, and saw other people with her.

One woman said, “My son went on a killing spree. I still don’t know what possessed him. But he's in Paradise now. I think you’re the only one here who sacrificed yourself for your spouse. You must really love him.”

“I do. He's done some bad things, but I love him regardless.”

“I hope he knows how lucky he is.”

“Believe me, I hope so too.”

_The Corleone Compound_

Michael Corleone paced up and down his room, not seeing anything around him.

Connie and Neri had tried to talk to him, but he didn’t care.

Nothing mattered, now that his wife was dead.

Michael's eyes fell on a picture on the dresser, taken a month after his wedding to Ariella.

She had been so beautiful, her red hair caressed by the wind, her eyes bright with happiness. That smile that never failed to make Michael catch his breath.

Michael crumpled to the floor, sobbing.

How could life be this cruel to him, to take the love of his life from him not once, but twice?

“Oh, Mikey.”

A pair of arms helped him up.

Michael stared in amazement and disbelief.

“ _Fredo_?”

His older brother nodded.

“Yep. I'm here.”

“How? How is this even possible?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Do you know how many times I've wanted to see you, to tell you I’m sorry?”

“I know. Why do you think I came to you that night?”

“So that shadow…that was you. Why were you here?”

“When you finally admitted to Connie that you'd had me killed, I knew things had changed.”

“Fredo, I am so sorry. I should never have…”

“No, Mikey. No. _I_ should never have betrayed you. I wanted to tell you, that day in Cuba, but I couldn’t do it. I was such a coward. I'm so sorry. I should have respected you as the don. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you, Fredo. You're my brother, and I love you.”

Fredo gave him a soft smile.

“I love you too, Mikey. I love you too.”

Fredo took his brother's hand and kissed it.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you the respect you deserve. Like I should have done years ago,” Fredo replied.

“No. I'm trying to be legitimate now. Besides, I owe you one.”

Michael hugged his brother tightly.

“I should never have ordered your death. I was wrong to do so. No matter what you did, you were still my brother.”

“You just wanted to show the other families that you weren’t to be trifled with. I understand that now. I didn't then. There's a lot of things I understand now that I’ve been on the other side.”

“Tell me about them.”

“I know you put up walls to protect yourself, but deep down inside, you're scared that you won't be taken seriously. You're scared that Ariella will leave you, even though she's proven herself to you multiple times over the past forty-three years. She loves you.”

“And wasn’t I right? Isn’t she gone? Just like Apollonia. I'm not meant for love, am I?”

“You can’t think like that, Mikey. Things will work out.”

“How are you so optimistic?”

“That’s just the type of guy I am.”

Fredo was glad to see a smile cross his brother’s face.

“Now, how can I make you feel better?”

“I'm guessing you can’t bring her back.”

“No. But I can bring you someone else. For now. But before I do that, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I forgive you for everything, but you need to forgive yourself. I don't hold anything against you.”

Michael was astonished.

“You're a far better man than I am, Fredo. I'm sorry I never saw that before.”

“It's all right. For the longest time I was afraid of you.”

“And now?”

“I’m not, and I’m glad about that.”

“But you have to go back.”

“I do. But whenever you need me, just think about me, okay?”

“I will.”

Fredo was about to disappear, when Michael pulled him closer.

“Don't leave just yet.”

“What are you doing?”

Michael hugged him again.

“I need you. I need to feel something other than pain right now. Is that okay?”

“Of course it's okay, Mikey.”

Fredo squeezed his brother's hand gently.

“I'll always be with you. And so will she.”

Michael held on to his brother, trying not to let the pain overwhelm him.

“You can cry. I won't judge you. No one will,” Fredo told him.

So Michael did just that. Fredo simply sat and waited for him to cry himself out.

“I can't believe I'll never see her again. I never even got to say goodbye.”

“I know.”

“Is she at least at peace?”

“I can’t tell you that. I don't know.”

“I hope she is. She deserves it.”

Michael and Fredo sat in silence for a while, then Michael asked, “Have you seen Sonny?”

Fredo smiled. “Yes. He's happy you found someone to love you. He says he's sorry for underestimating you.”

“Can he come here?”

“Not right now. He's busy guiding a group of people through the Valley.”

“The Valley?”

“The Valley of the Shadow. Like in Psalms 23.”

“Oh.”

“Everyone who dies has a ministering angel to guide them throughout the next stage of eternity.”

“Who was yours?”

“Sonny. And his was Connie's twin.”

“But her twin died in childbirth.”

“That didn't matter.”

“What about…”

“Ariella's was Apollonia. And Benjamin. But that’s all I can tell you.”

“Apollonia? You saw her?”

“Yes. She's fine. She's happy for you.”

“I miss her so much.”

“She misses you too. She still loves you. Like Benjamin still loves Ariella.”

“Do you think Ariella will go back to him? Now that…”

“No. For starters, there is no marriage in heaven. Secondly, Ariella has a different destiny. But I cannot share that with you.”

“You don't have to. I don't need to know everything. I’m just glad Ariella is seemingly okay. What about Pop and Mama?”

“They’re okay. Pop is disappointed in you, though. But I told him not to be too hard on you, you were just trying to be strong like he was. He told me he never wanted this life for you, but he's happy you had Ariella by your side.”

“Has he seen her?”

“I don't know. I really can’t tell you anything. And I have to go.”

“You said you were going to send someone to me.”

“Yes. When I’m gone, look under the bed.”

“I will.”

“Bye, Mikey. I’ll come back soon.”

“Bye, Fredo. And thank you.”

Fredo disappeared, and Michael sighed.

It wasn’t going to be easy without Ariella. 

A laugh jolted him from his thoughts.

Michael looked under the bed as his brother had told him, and saw a little girl with red curls and big green eyes staring back at him.

“What are you doing under there?” he asked.

The little girl giggled.

“Playing, Daddy.”

“Let’s get you out, okay?”

Michael knelt down, lifted the girl out from under the bed and set her on her feet.

She toddled towards him, wrapping her little hands around his neck.

“I hug Daddy.”

Michael picked her up, giving her a soft smile. She was absolutely adorable.

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Elise.”

Michael choked back a sob.

This was his daughter, his and Ariella’s.

Elise looked so much like her mother it made Michael's heart hurt.

Elise patted his cheek.

“Mommy’s all right, Daddy. She'll be back soon.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know,” Elise replied, with all the wisdom of a two-year old.

Michael looked into his daughter's eyes, and lost his heart to her then and there.

“I’m hungry.”

“What would you like to eat?” her father asked, settling her properly against him.

“Pizza!”

“Pizza? That's a lot for a little girl.”

“I'm not little, I’m a big girl!” Elise said indignantly, wrinkling her nose.

“My apologies, princess. What would you like on your pizza?”

“Cheese, of course.”

Michael tried not to laugh.

“Anything else?”

“Just cheese, please.”

“All right, then. Pizza it is.”

Michael opened the door of his room to find Neri waiting outside.

“Neri, this is my daughter, Elise. Elise, this is Al Neri, a friend of mine.”

Elise stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Neri.”

Neri smiled at Elise.

“You can call me Al, okay sweetie?”

“Okay.”

Neri turned to Michael, a question in his eyes.

“I'll explain later. Right now we're going to get some pizza.” Michael told him.

“I'll tell Connie.”

“But I want us to make the pizza. Please, Daddy?” Elise pleaded.

Neri hid a smile as he watched Michael interact with his daughter.

Even a cold-hearted Mafia leader like Michael couldn't resist the puppy-eyes his daughter was giving him.

Michael sighed.

“Whatever you want, Elise. But no touching the stove, all right?”

“All right. Can you set me down, please?”

Once she was on the ground again, Elise placed her little hand in her father's.

“Pizza time!”

Michael smiled, ruffling his daughter's hair.

Neri knew then, that no matter what happened in the coming months, everything would be all right.


End file.
